Hearts in love and denial
by Gasha-Aisu
Summary: As Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura learn more about themselves and their powers. Will they forget everything else? Tentenneji, sasusaku, naruhina. don't let the rating scare you
1. The fight

**Hearts in love, and denial...**

By Gasha Aisu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto....

"Keep away from him!" Tenten hissed.

Sakura's eyes widen, what's gotten into that girl?

"What's gotten into you?" she asked, not fearing to stand up to Tenten although she was stronger than her.

"How would you respond if Sasuke loved me, and I kept hanging around him?" Tenten snapped, and immediately regretted it. She hadn't even told Lee, why would she tell a girl who she was just beginning to be friends with? And was holding Neji's interest. Before _Sakura _cameNeji only spoke to her, but now... She ruined everything! Tenten didn't even know she _loved_ Neji until _she_ came along.

Sakura's eyes widen, and unlike a certain team mate, immediately knew how Tenten felt.

"You love him, don't you?" she asked, her voice softening.

Tenten eyes hardened.

"Shut up" she hissed.

"You didn't even know up until now, did you? You love him and you're scared I'll steal him away!" Sakura accused, although she still had a gentle voice.

"Shut up!" Tenten hissed again.

"There is nothing to wo..."Sakura started again but Tenten interrupted.

"I said, SHUT UP" she yelled and flung wildly at Sakura.

She hadn't expected for her punch to hit, she really hadn't. She also hadn't expected Sakura to fight back before she could apologise.

The yell of Tenten had gotten the attention of both their sensei's and team-mates who were training like they were supposed to.

"Something tells me they aren't training like Tenten suggested..."Kakashi remarked dryly.

Gai nodded, worried.

The boys stopped training and were looking at the bushes where Tenten and Sakura were behind 'training'. Suddenly a kunai flew right besides Lee, almost hitting him, but hitting the tree trunk behind him instead. Shortly after that both Sakura as Tenten fell through the bushes.

The boys' eyes widened as the girls kept hitting the living daylight out of each other. Tenten was winning...

Neji frowned. And even Sasuke seemed slightly worried.

Lee and Naruto were already running to go pull to girls apart. But the sensei's stopped them.

"Let them have there moment Lee, let's see how this turns out" Gai simply said holding Lee, keeping him from running any further. Kakashi said nothing, but also kept Naruto from interfering.

A good aimed punch sent Sakura flying backwards. Leaving a panting Tenten standing.

"I..."Sakura started getting up, "am not planning to do ANYTHING. But I'm gonna kick your sorry ass FOR HURTING ME IN THE FIRST PLACE"

Obviously inner Sakura had emerged. Tenten narrowed her eyes and slipped into her fighting stance. Sakura threw a punch, which was dodged by Tenten. But Tenten didn't see the knee coming. O yes, Sakura had been taught by Tsunade alright. The kick sent Tenten flying into a tree and she coughed up blood. The sensei's saw it was getting out of hand, but this was going to continue anyways, so they didn't release their students.

Tenten spit blood, hoping to clear her mouth and looked at Sakura. Anger was raging, but she also knew this was stupid and the boys were looking. _She should stop this..._She narrowed her eyes. _But not until that girl learned her lesson._

"I.." she started, the same as Sakura had getting up as well, ignoring her wounds "do **not** **_love_** _him_" Unlike Sakura she remained calm, but her hissing voice was caried by the wind, and Neji, at hearing this, frowned. Tenten braced herself to jump to the girl but Sakura responded, almost as calm as Tenten.

"Yes you are, and you're too weak to admit it. If you keep doing things like what you're doing now, you're only going to make a fool of yourself" she told the weapon master.

Tenten's fist clenched in pure anger, and again she refrained from attacking Sakura. She had more self control then that.

"No, I **don't**. There is _no_ way I'm going to fall in love and be as weak as you" after having said this, Tenten stood, smirking. There where other ways than fighting to hurt another.

"Love makes you weak, it makes you _depend _on another" she told the cherry blossom, striking where it hurts. Sakura's eyes narrowed in response.

"Yes, it's true, isn't it?" Tenten continued, smirking, "you're weak, and can't do anything by yourself. You always need Naruto or your precious Sasuke-_kun_, to come and save you"

"Feh" Tenten snorted, "you make me sick, all the time you waste being in love, and thinking about him. I'm outside, training and becoming stronger"

Sakura stood, mouth open. And then closed her eyes, and glared at Tenten.

"You take that back" Sakura hissed, anger evident in her voice. Tenten saw how she held back tears that were forming in her eyes. _This is for your own good, Sakura. I hope you understand someday...maybe I can help you, maybe I can make you stronger..._

"Make me" Tenten challenged, crossing her arms as she did so. That did it. Sakura charged at Tenten in pure anger. Tenten managed to dodge all of her attacks. Suddenly Sakura jumped back and threw kunais at her. Tenten deflected them with her own.

"You fool!" she yelled, effectively hitting Sakura with her own weapons, "you should know better than fight me on terms I'm best in" As to prove her point more kunais were buried into Sakura's arms and legs. Sakura just glared and charged once again. But his time, she made a sharp turn before she was close to Tenten and disappeared. Tenten tensed and looked around. A sound as if a tree was ripped out of the ground was the only warning. The tree's trunk hit her hard in the back and Tenten found herself flying. After a painful land, she managed to get up. A sound came from beside her, and Tenten raised her kunai just in time to deflect Sakura's. Sakura reappeared before Tenten, glaring and panting. Both girls charged at each other again. Surprisingly it wasn't Lee and Naruto who stopped them. But Sasuke, and Neji appeared from nowhere. Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the waist and held her, much like she had done to him...a few years back. Sakura immediately calmed down.

Neji grabbed Tenten in a lock, holding her arms in such a way it would hurt if she struggled. Tenten struggled none the less, his body doing nothing to stop her. It were his words that stopped her.

"Stop it Tenten, you're embarrassing"

Tenten's eyes widened, and she relaxed in such a way Neji had to hold her up. Neji released her and she slit to the ground. Her eyes downcast, as she refused to look at anyone.

_You're embarrassing....almost as bad as you're annoying...._

**_the end for now..._**

THAT'S IT......you think I should continue this?

Review or email me if you think so

Greetings, Gasha Aisu


	2. To protect and be protected

Hearts in love and denial, chapter two: to protect and be protected...

By Gasha Aisu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Tenten's head was bowed down so low you could only see shadows where her eyes were. No way she was going to let this get to her. Raising her head defiantly she looked at Sakura. Sakura was still in the arms of Sasuke, who didn't seem to let go anytime soon, and Sasuke was glaring daggers at Neji. She didn't have to look to know that Neji stood behind her, tall and proud. And all because of her fight with Sakura. She had a feeling both the guys knew were it had been all about, maybe the sensei's also. She looked up and saw Lee looking at her with pity. So they all knew... Somehow it made the pain worse. She knew she had to get up, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Something in her had broken, she had lost her pride momentarily, and it had cost her dearly. Everybody knew now, god she was ashamed.

_You're embarrassing._ Yes, Neji had found it embarrassing. He didn't feel the same way did he? But why was he still standing behind her? Why didn't he walk away disgusted? And why was Sasuke suddenly so possessive of Sakura? Well, she knew the answer to that question. Neji was in love in Sakura and so was Sasuke. Right? But that didn't make sense, because Neji was still standing behind her. And he hadn't made a move to get Sakura out of Sasuke's arms either. This was all so confusing, but the only thing she knew was that she had to get away.

"You did it to make Sakura stronger didn't you Tenten?" surprisingly it was Neji who broke the silence ever since the end of the fight. His voice was calm, and she was surprised but didn't show it. His eyes never broke contact with Sasuke's.

"Of course Neji" she spat, still disgusted by herself, "you didn't think I would lose myself like that now would you?"

Neji said nothing but Sakura snorted.

"Admit it Tenten" she spat before her voice turned gentle, "that wasn't the only reason. You did want to make me stronger, but I saw the rage in your eyes. You're confused by you're own emotions and took it out on me"

Tenten snorted and finally got up.

Her muscles screamed at her, and somehow she was glad. Pain was something she could handle, unlike certain emotions.

"You should get my kunai's out of you're body" she said in a neutral voice, completely ignoring Sakura's comment, "They should sting like hell by now"

Sakura smirked and nodded. Sasuke let her go, somewhat reluctantly and glared at Tenten. He didn't say anything but Tenten saw the threat in his eyes.

His eyes practically screamed, _if you ever hurt her again, I'll kill you._ Apparently she wasn't the only one who had been denying their feelings. Neji grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him. His eyes saw all, the threat Sasuke was giving no exception. He glared at Sasuke, as he stood before her. He stood tall, proud, and he was ready to protect his team-mate. After all that was all she was to him, wasn't she?

Tenten looked in Sakura's eyes, who also ended up behind her team-mate. Sakura's eyes looked at her with nothing but kindness. She was ready to forgive her, she was ready to learn from the fight, and not hold a grudge. Tenten however... She stepped a little closer to Neji, her eyes shining with the same fire Sakura had seen before. _Stay away from him._ Tenten eyes told Sakura. Sakura bit her lip and shook her head, she didn't feel anything for Neji why didn't Tenten understand. Somewhat nervous because of Tenten fierce stare she stepped closer to Sasuke. A pleading look was in her eyes, pleading with Tenten to stop this. Tenten sighed, there was no stopping the boys she knew. She looked at Neji who hadn't moved a muscle, still glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't move either, and met the byakugan master's stare evenly.

A soft wind began to blow. Lee and Naruto stood helplessly, doing nothing but stare at the scene that unfolded before them. Knowing their team-mates and there stubbornness, they did nothing to stop them. Gai glanced at Kakashi, questioning, but Kakashi didn't meet his stare. He just looked at the display before him, a bored look in his stare. Nothing could unnerve him, could it?

A rustle of leaves from the bushes besides them, made the group glance at them. Another rustle made even Neji and Sasuke break their stares to look at them. Soon a blushing, panting, tousled Hinata emerged. She turned even redder at the stares she was receiving.

"G-gomen for interrupting, b-but the h-hokage requested f-for T-Tenten and Sakura" she started nervously, and thinking of why she was there, confidence suddenly grew in her. "It's important" she told the ninja's, without stuttering this time.

Tenten glanced at Sakura who met her stare. Sakura nodded, and Tenten nodded in response. Both stepped away from their team-mates and temporally protectors to turn to Hinata. "Show us the way Hinata" Tenten spoke. Hinata nodded, waved at Naruto and turned to return to the village. Tenten and Sakura followed her.

**the end, for now**

Well, that's it. This fic is the most populair of what I've got, and I'm pleased with it to tell you the truth. Thanks to all my revieuwers! And sorry for the one's that requested for it to be nejisaku because...well...I don't think I'm gonna do that. To tell you the truth I'm no big fan for that couple sorry! I hope you don't mind.....to much. O and sorry it took so long to update, but I didn't want to screw up by hurrying to much.

Well review if you're up to it

Untill next time

Gasha Aisu


	3. Agreement and facing Tsunade

Hearts in love and denial chapter three: Agreement

By Gasha Aisu

Disclaimer: I told you! I do not own Naruto, only my homework! (although I wish I didn't)

Sakura's POV

The way to Tsunade's office was quiet. And Sakura looked at Tenten, whose attention was focused on the road before her. They should talk this out. Whatever Tsunade wanted, she was sure it would involve teamwork. And in the state they were in now, wouldn't happen anytime soon._ Love makes you weak, it makes you depend on another_. Could Tenten really feel that way? And was she right? Was she weak because she loved Sasuke-kun? The way he had held her, and his glaring at Tenten. It had held something protective, possessive even. Could.... could she have hope after all? And could she stop being weak and become strong? Her arms and legs hurt, her muscles burned from the exercise, and the wounds stung. Although she had put potion on it, it still stung like hell. What would Tsunade want from her? She wished Sasuke-kun and Naruto were there, then she wouldn't feel so insecure...

_You're weak, and can't do anything by yourself. You always need Naruto or your precious Sasuke-kun, to come and save you._

Was Tenten right? Was she _that_ weak? Was she so dependent on her team? Well, not anymore. She would face what Tsunade-sama had in store for her... but first settle things with Tenten. She wanted to know why the brown haired weapon master had been so cruel to her. Did she really think she could steal Neji? All they did was talk, and it was just about missions. She doubted the boy could talk about anything else then missions, and training. Kind of like Sasuke-kun. Neji had only talked to her because he wanted to know which potions to take with him on missions. He had just asked for her opinion, she really didn't know why Tenten made such a big deal of it. But then again, the moment she had caught them wasn't a good one.

_Sakura fiddled with her small purse. "Sorry Neji, I never can get this blasted thing open" Neji looked up and snorted. Great, another one who thought bad of her just what she needed... Sakura looked up when she felt warmth of another body. Neji was leaning over her, and fiddled with her purse herself. That moment Tenten arrived, and stopped as if in shock. Sakura looked up, and Neji calmly opened her purse to retrieve the potion she had promised him. "Thank you Sakura" he said calmly and walked away. He nodded to Tenten who just stood there. "I wanna train with you" Tenten told her. Her voice had been as calm as Neji's but her fist trembled, it was then Sakura decided to explain later..._

She never got the chance since Tenten had immediately told her to stay away from him.

"I'm sorry Sakura" surprisingly it was Tenten who broke the silence.

Sakura looked up, surprised.

"I let my emotions run with me in the beginning" her voice was bitter, and Sakura knew she was kicking herself for it, "and I continued it because I thought I could help you, make you stronger even"

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"You're forgiven and thanks, you did make me stronger, we should train more often" she told the weapon master. Tenten visible relaxed and managed to smile back at her.

"A-ano, c-could I train with you?" Hinata's soft voice interfered. And Hinata bit her lip, a nervous gesture because she thought she was out of line.

"You know, that isn't such a bad idea. We could train together, and when I'm away training with Neji you two could continue" Tenten suggested. Hinata beamed and Sakura smiled and nodded happily. "I agree" Sakura spoke, and it was a deal.

"Hinata, you know why Tsunade-sama wanted us to come?" Tenten asked. Hinata shook her head.

"O-only that it involved the three of us, a-and that were important" she answered.

_**Were** important. Not** is** important, **were** important._

Normal POV.

The three silently made their way to Tsunade's office. Nervous as to what the Hokage wanted from them. Finally the building came in sight and they made their way into the office. The guards let them pass, already knowing why they came. The three stood silently before Tsunade's office. Finally it was Tenten who stretched out a nervous hand and knocked twice.

"Come in"

Tenten opened the door and the three of them walked in. After bowing respectfully they stood and waited for the Hokage to speak. They didn't have to wait long, Tsunade looked up from her papers and gestured to the three seats before them. They sat, although not without hesitation.

"You want to know why I send you three here, right?" she asked. And they either mumbled a reply or nodded.

"Twenty-five years ago, we had three ninja's who stood out. Their ninja's skills were obvious the day they were born. And like Naruto, suffered the distrust of the fellow villagers. Luckily they had each other, and slowly but steadily earned the trust of the villagers. They were; Motsiharu, master of the dragon clan. Ksijuharu, strength of the cherry blossom clan. And Kiyone, power of the white pearl. Unluckily they died fighting the demon fox, and their last wish was for no one of there blood would know about it until they were ready. And so seals were formed and their legacy was forgotten by the brave act our fourth Hokage made." Tsunade told, her voice loud and clear as she spoke without hesitation.

"And you want us to go look for them?" Sakura asked, wondering why they were told this.

Tsunade shook her head and closed her eyes. "No, we've found them already" she said. She looked up, and the three feared what she was going to say.

"You are"

Silence hung in the air and Sakura stood up, almost knocking her chair over.

"I don't believe it!" she said, her eyes flashing with more then one emotion, "I'm weak, I'm pathetic, I'm always needing to be protected, I can't possibly be... be... more then an average ninja, or whatever it is that you're saying"

Hinata said nothing, but silently agreed with Sakura. She didn't think she was strong enough either... Tenten glared at the Hokage.

"Prove it" she snapped surprising everybody in the room, "Show us why you think we are... are... you know"

Tsunade sighed and made herself comfortable.

"Sakura, never wondered were that strange birth mark came from? Right above your heart?" she asked calmly. Sakura's eyes widened in panic as she clutched her shirt.

"How did you know?" she whispered surprised. Tsunade smirked and turned to Hinata.

"Ever wondered why you couldn't do the thing you _knew_ you could do, Hinata?" she asked the shy dark haired, "and you never wondered why it hurts in your side when you're doing you're best? For instance when you're trying to make Naruto proud?"

Hinata blushed and clutched her side. Finally Tsunade turned to Tenten.

"And you never wondered why you're so good with weapons? You never wondered why they seemed to call you, so bad you can't sleep without one in your hand? And of course why the mark on you're back, just between you're shoulder blades, appears when you're feeling great emotions? Such as anger, love, and frustration...panic?" she asked Tenten.

Tenten tensed and looked away.

All was true, they were listening.

**The end, for now.**

Did you like it? I've had this idea in my head ever since I found fanfiction and I just... Well I know it's been done before, but I always liked those fics. I think I'm gonna continue it, but if you think it's well, bad just tell me. If you think this fic is going the wrong way...I kinda like it the way it is now actually :P

Until next time

Gasha Aisu.


	4. What now?

This is gonna be and AU people, I'm just telling you in case you haven't figured it out already. I'm not sure what to do with Sasuke. So you people decide, is he gonna be evil or not? Review or mail me to vote. Now, on with the story.

Hearts in love and denial; chapter 4; what now?

By Gasha Aisu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Tsunade smirked, knowing she was right. She made herself comfortable knowing that she had the girls' attention now. She leaned on her hands, waiting for one of them to begin. The girls looked nervous. Silence briefly settled in the office. Finally Sakura looked up.

"What now?" she asked, uncertain what to do with her new found bloodline.

"Most of you're chacra supply is sealed away. I however know how to open them" Tsunade explained.

"How so?" Tenten asked, finally finding her voice again.

"The seals is what keeps you from losing control. But they are in touch with your emotions, not you're mind. And so, it gives you the power when you need it, even if it is not the wisest decision at that time. Please keep that in mind. But now, the seals are closed so you're not able to use your gifts even if the person you love most is dying" Tsunade calmly explained.

"Will you open them?" Hinata asked, nervously.

"Only if you swear to protect our village, and use it wisely. You'll be in service of our village just as you are now. So practically if you swear not to change too much, and continue as your life as a ninja" Tsunade answered smiling, hoping to earn the girls trust.

"And if we do, we'll get trained by you? What about our team-mates?" Tenten asked, getting more comfortable by the minute.

Tsunade shook her head and her smile disappeared.

"You can't tell anyone, except your sensei and your parents, 'till the ceremony. And yes, I'll train you and you will move in together, I already arranged an apartment" Tsunade simply said, knowing she was going to be questioned.

"What ceremony, and why do we have to move out?. I have a apartment of my own and I'm comfortable right were I am" Tenten said, frowning.

Tsunade chuckled.

"No need to be defensive Tenten, but your clans are connected and you fight the best side by side. In order to do that properly you need to know, trust, and respect each other. It's the fastest way to do that. Besides, if I'm not mistaken you probably would end up that way anyway, I'm just saving time."

Tenten nodded, flushed. Sakura nodded to, taking it all in, and Hinata was waiting for the hokage to continue.

"A-ano, you said something a-about a ceremony?"she asked when Tsunade didn't

Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, we will officially pronounce you to be _the_ three and the whole village will be there. As will some of other village, sort of like the chuunin exam. You will have to fight too, you will be challenged to prove your strength." she calmly explained.

Hinata swallowed. Sakura looked away uncomfortable, so did Tenten.

"Don't worry you three will be fine. Trust me, by the time the ceremony will take place, you three will have an unbreakable bond, you'll be more confident and have a hell of a lot power. You'll kick their ass.I'm sure of it" Tsunade spoke, hoping to be a comfort to the three girls.

They slightly relaxed and Tsunade got back to business again. She got up and walked around, so that she was standing behind them.

"Now I want your answer. Do you three accepts the power that lies within you and the responsibility?"

The girls looked up, something changed. Suddenly feeling the need, the need to have that power, the need to be complete. Something had always been missing, and now they knew what. Sakura stood and knelt before Tsunade.

"I do, Tsunade-sama" she spoke, her voice clear and loud no hesitation to be found. Hinata followed.

"So do I, Tsunade-sama" she spoke, more quietly then Sakura. Tenten bit her lip and doubted. What if she couldn't handle the strength? _You're embarrassing. _No, she needed to stop living for him, she needed to start living for her own. The power was calling her, this was her chance to be complete. She didn't need that darn bastard. Even Hinata didn't let her family stop her, why would she let a _friend _stop her? Her eyes flashed with different emotions, before she smashed down on her knees before Tsunade.

"And I, Tsunade-sama, so do I, we will not let you down"

Sakura and Hinata nodded, no they won't let her down, or anybody else for that matter.

Tsunade nodded satisfied, they wouldn't she was sure of it.

"Then, expose the area of your seals, I will open them one by one. After that I want you to move in together, and get used to each other, as the power. I will brief your sensei's and your parents for you, send them here after we're finished. Tomorrow you will have to ignore the questions your team-mates will give you. Lie if you have to, they will not know until the ceremony, understand? You're vulnerable in the early staged because you can't control it yet, if the word spreads out, you can be assassinated before you'll be able to control it. I don't care how much you trust them, no one beside the sensei's and parents must know, understand?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama"

Tsunade nodded again.

"Good, let's get to work"


	5. Fire, spring and light

I'm so glad you people liked it! And since you asked, I'll try to make the chapters longer, but that does mean I'll update more slowly, sorry!

Still, thanks for all the reviews, I love you people!

O, and just in case. The girls are just friends, although they will share a connection, so to all perverted people out there I'll repeat. They are just **friends**! So don't go getting any strange idea OK? Thanks....

Hearts in love and denial, chapter 5.

Tsunade led the girls to a different room. It had no windows, and the candles were the only source of light in the whole room, giving the girls an eerie feeling. Rings were drawn on the ground, with some strange pure white sand. Tsunade walked on, until she stood in the centre of the room, in the smallest of all the rings.

"So, who will be the first?" she asked, cracking her knuckles.

Nervously Sakura looked at the other two. Yes, who would be the first? Hinata started to do her finger thing, something she always did whenever she was nervous. Tenten stood, eyes downcast, shadows covering her eyes.

_You're embarrassing. _She bet he didn't even notice her, other then as his team-mate. The one who was always following him as a damn puppy. She clenched her fist. Gai had made comments about Lee's strength, Neji's genius mind. But he always ignored her. Seems that even her idiotic teacher didn't notice her. And he was an idiot, at least she always thought that, but at least he was acknowledged. Unlike her. Now she understood Naruto. She bit her lip. The shadows danced because of the flickering light, and she saw the other two hesitating. This was the chance to stop being the weakest, maybe even defeat Neji. God, she would love to see his face if she did that. Maybe then he would notice her...

"We can't be weak forever" Tenten spoke up, almost mockingly.

The girls nodded; apparently they had the same problem, well not anymore.

"I'll go first" she told Tsunade, no hesitation whatsoever.

Tsunade motioned for Tenten to come forward. She did, and tried to hide her nervousness. "You have to take of your shirt Tenten; I need to touch the seal. Don't worry there are no men here" Tsunade spoke, her voice carrying a hint of amusement. Tenten scoffed. And did as she was told. Taking of her shirt it revealed her seal. It was a dragon's head, in the middle of her shoulder blades. Strange markings around it, and the deep black stood out on her creamy skin.

"Now kneel before me, facing Sakura and Hinata. It will hurt Tenten, badly. There is nothing I can do about it" Tsunade warned. Tenten nodded and again knelt down before Tsunade.

"Don't worry I'm used to pain" Tenten spoke, hoping to sound confident. She refused however to look at Sakura and Hinata.

"You'll be alright Tenten-chan" Hinata told her.

Tenten looked up, and Hinata smiled encouragingly at her so did Sakura. Tenten relaxed slightly, she knew she was not alone She looked over her shoulder and nodded at Tsunade. Tsunade, who had silently watched the exchange between the girls, started to perform handseals. After they finished them her fingertips glowed blue. Without warning she slammed her hand in the middle of the seal. Her fingertips touching the necessary spots. Tenten cried out, and braced herself to the pain. She could hear Hinata gasping and the distinct voice of Sakura asking her if she was all right. She paid them no heed, the pain claimed up every single thought. She couldn't think, she couldn't hear, smell or feel anything but the pain. Her seal felt as if it was burned into her skin. No matter what she did the pain didn't go away, it felt as if her whole body was on fire, not just the area of the seal although it was the worst there. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she found she couldn't move her body. The fire seemed to consume her body and no command of her brain could make it move. She could do nothing but sit, sweat, cry and let the pain wash over her. Suddenly the pain released her and she fell forward breathing hard. Her breathing stopped momentarily as she felt her new power rush over her. Her eyes widened in shock she could again do nothing but let it wash over her.

"What... the... hell" she panted, as it slowly ebbed away. She could still feel it though. She could feel the power resting inside her. It was as if her senses had awakened. Slowly one hand came up over her shoulder, and gently touched her seal. It was warm, not burning like a few minutes ago, but warm almost comforting.

"You all right, Tenten-Chan?" came the hesitant voice of Sakura. Strange, after this Tenten felt strangely closer to both Sakura as Hinata. She guessed the hokage was right; they would have sought each other out anyway. She guessed that if the other's seals were unlocked, they would feel as if they were connected. She could feel it, the connection, but not as clear as it could be, she knew.

"Does it still hurt, Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked this time, when they got nothing out of the weapon master. Tenten smirked and looked up. She put her shirt on again and looked at her friends.

"Never been better, who's next?" she asked, slightly arrogant. Hinata blinked confused, for she was sure Tenten-chan was crying just minutes ago. Sakura stepped forward.

"I'll go now" she spoke. She had been weak long enough. She was tired of seeing Sasuke´s and Naruto´s back. She wanted to look them in the eye, as an equell, no as an better ninja. She would be weak, no longer. She won´t **be** protected any longer, no this time she was going **to** protect. She won´t stand in there way again. She took of her shirt. And revealed a cherry blossom, right above her heart, she also had strange markings surrounding it. The marking looked the same as Tenten's. She knelt before Tsunade, facing her as she looked Tsunade in her eyes.

"Do it" she ordered, momentarily forgetting it was the hokage she was talking to. Tsunade formed the seals and again her fingers glowed blue. Again without warning she struck Sakura. Sakura's breathing stopped, as her eyes stood wide. It was as if spring itself settled itself over her, caressing her on a painful way. It was both pleasant and painful. She couldn't breathe. She knew she had to but she couldn't. Somehow she didn't feel like she was going to die, if anything she felt more alive. Slowly spring settled itself in her and she could feel her surroundings. Tenten stood out, her fire was soothing to Sakura. Behind her Tenten gasped, and fell down, she was caught by Hinata. Both Hinata as Tenten sat on the ground. Hinata barely was feeling Sakura, but enough to know about the connection. Tenten felt Sakura as if she was a part of her, a breathing living part of her. Sakura, feeling the same, managed to breathe again. Spring calmed down and Sakura fell backwards, her eyes wide as Tenten had been. Her hand found its way to her seal, which was cool like a spring breeze.

"O... my..." she panted. Behind her Tenten laughed. Hinata smiled, feeling both Sakura as Tenten getting close to her. She knew it was her time, and she wasn't afraid anymore.

"Told you so" Tenten teased. Sakura laughed.

"We can handle this, can't we?" Hinata shyly asked. Tenten smirked.

"Hell yeah" Sakura answered, smirking as well.

Tsunade looked up, and straight into Hinata's eyes.

"Your turn" she told her. Hinata nodded, and Tenten patted her hand. Sakura got up, smiling and put on her shirt. She set her hand on Hinata's shoulder and smiled encouragingly to her.

"It's not that bad" she whispered, and winked. Walking further she settled herself beside a sitting Tenten. Hinata walked over. She wanted to make her clan proud, she wanted to make all her friends proud, but somehow she was still shaking. Were Sakura an Tenten just as nervous? Was she weaker? No, she was here because she was going to be strong, just like her father, Hanabi, Neji and Tenten and Sakura. She was going to be strong...Nervously Hinata lifted up her shirt and nodded to Tsunade. Her seal was a bit different then Sakura's and Tenten's were. The pearl in the middle was white, even more white then her pale skin, around the pearl was a black line, that stood out on her pale skin. The markings were the same, also midnight black as those of Tenten and Sakura. Tsunade, once again, formed handseals and the familiar feeling of chacra in her fingers was once again present. She slammed her hand on Hinata's seal and Hinata's eyes widened.

Well that's it...I hope you enjoyed it and....

jumps and avoids flying objects

I WAS JUST **KIDDING** sheeeees....

Hinata raised her head and opened her mouth in a silent scream. It was as if there was light in her that suddenly exploded. The pure white sand started to glitter and suddenly gave light. Soon Tenten and Sakura stood outside, blinded by the rings of light, while a circle of light surrounded Tsunade and Hinata. Hinata trembled as the light in her sought its way. Tears crept down her cheeks because of panic and the pain but she wasn't able to utter a sound. Both Sakura as Tenten stood, worrying about their friend when suddenly they gasped. They could feel her, like they could feel each other. She was as a light in midnight darkness. They smiled, it had worked then. Hinata's body gave one final shook before she collapsed to her knees. Eyes wide, panting and clutching her side, which was warm and pleasant under her fingers. She knew where Tenten and Sakura were, she could feel them. Tenten was as a fire in winter's cold, and Sakura was comforting like spring. She lifted up her head and smiled at them, they smiled back.

"It's great, ne Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked, waiting for a reply.

Hinata nodded to them, and turned to bow to Tsunade.

"Arigatou, Tsunade-sama" she spoke, meaning her words. Behind her Tenten and Sakura nodded, and smiled. Tsunade scoffed.

"Don't thank me just yet, after I spoke to your sensei's you can thank me by training." she said, not knowing how to deal with gratitude.

_An hour later..._

Hinata nervously sat. The chair was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute but she was tired of walking in circles. She was nervous, and for once, for a good reason. Her father was there, in the room behind her. She sat on a chair beside the door, against the wall, waiting. Tsunade was telling her father about...well... her. Slowly her hand moved to rest on the area of her seal. She could feel it, right through her clothes. The warmth was comforting, but she still felt like she was on her own. No Naruto to impress, nor Sakura and Tenten. The sounds of footsteps made her look up. She blinked in surprise when she saw both Sakura as Tenten walking towards her. They smiled at her and took seats beside her.

"A-ano, what are you doing here?" she asked, distracting herself from her troubling thoughts.

Sakura smiled and Tenten answered.

"Because of you of course, we all know how your family thinks about you. And we came to see the show"

Sakura shook her head and lightly playfully punched Tenten.

"She's just kidding Hinata-chan, we came to support you of course" she told the nervous girl. Tenten rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Yeah, that too" she said lamely.

Hinata smiled, happy to know she wasn't alone.

**To be continued...**

This chapter isn't that exciting. But I needed this, and the last one, to explain things. Now you all know how things are, you'll see how everyone reacts. And will they be able to keep it all secret? Or will anyone find out? Well, you just have to wait. Review if you're up to it.

Greetings,

Gasha Aisu


	6. Parents and packing

Hey hey, nice to know you're reading this . Once again I'm trying my best. It will get interesting now :P Oh and thank you for the reviews!

Hearts in love and denial chapter six: Parents and packing.

By Gasha Aisu

Hinata nervously sat. In one hand she clenched Sakura's hand, in the other she clenched Tenten's. Tenten never knew her parents and Sakura's parents took it rather fine. After they recovered from shock of course. But Hinata's father... She bit her lip. He had been unpredictable ever since her mother's death, and she wasn't sure how he would respond. Would he be happy? To finally have a stronger oldest daughter? Or would he be mad, angered that she kept this secret even though she didn't know about it? Tsunade's voice, although muffled by walls, became louder as she brought up the subject of her moving out. The main family's heir, moving out? That was a thing unheard of. She closed her eyes, she really didn't want to be here, but she needed to be strong, she needed to finally confront her father.

"You'll get through this, Hinata-chan" Sakura suddenly spoke up. Hinata glanced at her, a doubting expression on her face.

"Yeah, you'll be fine, so stop being so nervous" Tenten agreed.

At that moment Hinata's father, and Tsunade came out of the office. Hinata stood, and released her friends hands. She needed to do this by herself. She needed to prove herself. She clenched her hands, and looked into her father's eyes. She could do this.

"I take it you have agreed with Tsunade's request and are ready to move in with them?" her father asked before she could even open her mouth. His posture was as icy as ever, and Hinata doubted he liked it. But she didn't care.

"Hai, father" she replied, surprising herself because her voice was so confident. Her father nodded and continued walking. Hinata blinked. That was it? It was okay?

"Come Hinata, you need to pack" her father's voice drifted to her. Hinata flushed and quickly bowed to Tsunade.

"S-see you tonight" she stuttered to a smirking Tenten, and smiling Sakura before she ran after her father. Tenten got up grinning.

"See you tonight Hinata-chan!" she called after the girl.

"Yeah, we'll share secrets" Sakura called, grinning as well. Hinata waved.

"Well, where are you waiting for? Start packing, you two" Tsunade said and ushered the two out.

Tenten grumbled as she glared at her suitcase. The bloody thing wouldn't close. The apartment the three would move into was already furnitured. So all she needed to do was pack her personal belongings, which were packed away in boxes. And her clothes...

She glared at the offending object again. Who knew she had so many clothes? Training clothes, and a lot of them, weekend clothes, some for dressing up...She sighed and stopped counting. But her clothing wasn't the only reason she was...well, not in the best of moods. She just couldn't get Neji out of her head. Neji...with Sakura. She closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath. Sakura still liked Sasuke, right? She had to ask Sakura later...she wanted to know for sure. Not that she cared for him more than as a friend, she was just curious...was she? She quickly shook her head. Of course! Why would she want such a arrogant, _well more confident really_, irritating, _only when he was in a bad mood,_ cute guy like him? She groaned. Somehow that thought didn't sound convincing. But it didn't matter, she didn't love him. She ignored the memories about that morning when she..well...went mad because she thought Sakura an Neji where kissing. But she didn't care, Neji didn't fall for someone like Sakura anyway. Right? No, the guy was way to busy with training. He didn't even notice her, and she was right beside him, let alone Sakura. And beside, even if he did hook up with Sakura it wasn't as if she would die...although it would probably feel that way. B-because she was his friend, she didn't love him! She looked at her suitcase and sighed for the she-didn't-know-how-many-time that day.

Maybe she should ask Lee to help...

Sakura hummed while she and her mother kept packing. Her mother had offered to help and Sakura took it gratefully. Her father offered to drive, which she was once again grateful for. She couldn't help but feel giddy though. She grinned. She was moving out while she wasn't even eighteen yet. And moving in with two friends at that. She blinked. This sure had been a strange day. Fighting with Tenten, discovering about hidden powers, confronting shocked parents after their meeting with Tsunade, somehow befriending both Tenten and Hinata without really noticing it, and moving out! What time was it anyway? She glanced at the clock, which wasn't there anymore, packed already.

"What time is it, anyway?" she spoke out loud, hoping to get her mother's attention. She did.

"Almost six dear, I assume you'll stay for dinner?"

Sakura nodded and returned packing. She hummed while she wondered what her power could do, and how it would affect her and her surroundings. _Sasuke..._ Funny how her thoughts where always about _him. _Boy, would he be surprised to know the weakest of his team was...She blinked. Know _how?_ She wasn't supposed to tell him! She had to keep this a secret. How the hell was she going to do that? Even Naruto would notice if she was stronger, and Sasuke had the sharingan, he would definitely notice! She groaned.

Somehow this day wasn't so great anymore...

Hinata silently packed her she-lost-count-how-many suitcase. Since boxes were unhandy, they ( well, more like her dad) decided to pack things in suitcases. Everything was neatly organised and packed away. Thanks to her servants, and herself of course. She wanted to do this herself, but her father's will was law. She slightly smiled. She was going away from him, away from his constant pressure. But he knew she was stronger now, and a surprised Hanabi too. She hadn't seen Neji. But Neji-nji-san wasn't allowed to know, she reminded herself. Wait a minute...Neji couldn't know. That meant he must be suspicious of her sudden leaving and...Tenten! Neji was skilled in using the byakugan...She hoped Tenten-chan would be okay... and that she didn't ran into Neji on the way out. A few servants walked in and wordlessly took a few suitcases.

"Moving out, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata quickly looked up to see Neji standing in the doorway.

"H-hai" she stuttered and evaded his eyes by focussing on her suitcase.

"And your father lets you?" he questioned, stepping further into the room.

Hinata flushed.

"Hai" she answered again.

Neji stood still half way, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Why?" he questioned.

Hinata's hands trembled and she closed her eyes. She could do this. If she could face her father, she could face him...and not give away anything.

"E-excuse me, Neji-nji-san, I'm going now" she quickly stuttered and rushed out of her room.

She was going to die...how on earth could she keep this secret?

Tenten fiddled with the keys Tsunade had given her. Balancing with one box and the suitcase, she managed to glare at Lee.

"Come on, Lee. Let's get this inside already" she ordered, I mean, _asked_ him. Trying to keep her voice friendly.

"I'm trying Tenten-chan but you have a lot of boxes" Lee exclaimed balancing five in his hands. Tenten sighed and found that the lock was already open. So Hinata or Sakura was already there. She sweat dropped. They were probably both, she was kind of late because of her fight with the suitcase. It had been a draw, for Tenten had to literally tape the bloody thing closed. She was **never** going to move** again**!

"I'm moving Lee, of **course** I have a lot of boxes"

She pushed the door open with her shoulder and faced the stairs. Lee came in and stood beside her.

"Where was your apartment again?"

Tenten gulped.

"Top floor..."

**to be continued.**

**Well, that's it. I really have nothing to say.**

**Until next time,**

**Gasha Aisu**


	7. Dreams

Hearts in love and denial chapter 7: Dreams

By Gasha Aisu

_No, no way, he was **not** going to give up. Gritting his teeth he raised his sword and narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to let some... some **fox** take **his** life. He had too much to live for, too much to just die without giving a good fight... but... He tried not to wince. He was bleeding, hard. One of the demon fox's claws glittered in blood, his blood. And although it's massive claw only scratched him, thanks to his amazing twisting abilities in the air, he was severely wounded. No, he would not give up, not until the others came. He hadn't even used his last and final jutsu yet, he hadn't used his ultimate strength. His vision was blurring and he blinked the blood and sweat out of his eyes, refusing to believe this was the end. It didn't matter that he was alone, it didn't matter that the rest of the ninja's where sprawled around him, the ones that where supposed to help him. He had to hold on, he had to wait for the others. He had faith in Yondaime (4th hokage), he had faith in his long time close friends Kiyone and Ksijuharu. He had faith in them to come on time, faith that they could defeat this monster. Faith that they could do what he, apparently, could not. Yes, he had faith._

_Raising his sword he let out a bloody yell and charged at the massive demon. But he was stopped however by voices he knew all too well._

"_Stop Motsiharu!"_

_He did, and jumped back to avoid a giant tail slashing out to him. He gracefully twisted his body in the air. His ability to move his body in the air was a talent of his own. It gave him advantage to attack from air. Very useful considering some of his attacks where based on that talent. He kept twisting, turning to avoid the massive claws slashing at him. He kept jumping back until he was kneeled besides his comrades, his friends._

"_Ksijuharu, Kiyone" he greeted them, keeping his eyes trained on the fox._

"_We'll defeat him together" Kiyone stated. She was clutching her bloody side, but her voice did not waver, it was strong as always. Ksijuharu nodded, and wiped some of his blood away. He had a heavily bleeding wound beside his eye. _

"_It's our best chance until Yondaime arrives, we'll use the attacks with our last strength" Ksijuharu added, his voice stern. They all knew they where going to die. But they refused to give up, not yet. At least they would die together..._

_Motsiharu nodded._

"_Let's do this"_

_A fiery roar, flames, weapons, bright but saddened eyes, immense strength. Lonesome in it's unique way. Distant, cold, yet so tender, so close, but only to those who saw it. Very few did. Very few cared._

_A caged dragon._

Tenten yelled and shoot upright, panting heavily. What the hell just happened? What... what kind of dream was that? The seal on her back burned, although it only gave slight pain. Tenten slowly set her foot on the ground besides her bed, and stood, shaking. She walked out of her room, and into the bathroom. It was small, but big enough to contain a bath, toilet, and a mirror with underneath it a toilet table. She stared into her own haunted eyes. What was that dream all about. Motsiharu? Wasn't that the one who made the seal, the one of her clan? The only family she ever heard of...

When had Tenten finally made it upstairs, she had thanked Lee and offered him inside. Lee had rejected, laughing that she needed to unpack and he didn't want to be there when she did. Both Sakura and Hinata had greeted her happily, and proceed unpacking their own belongings. They had chatted, the three of them, chatted and filled the other in with their lives. Somehow and unspoken bond of trust and friendship had formed between them, in matter of hours. It was strange, for Tenten hadn't had any friends besides her team-mates. It had been strange to all of them, but they ignored the way it was supposed to go. They had easily filled each other in with secrets they never thought they could tell. Even Hinata had talked endlessly about her insecurities. For Tenten it was good to have girls for friends for a change, for Sakura it was nice to have friends that weren't her rivals, or where trying to kill each other. Hinata was just glad she had friends she could speak freely to, without too much embarrassment, and actually being understood. There were some things boys just couldn't understand. They didn't go _too_ fast though, and they still had their secrets, but there was a comfortable feeling every time they were near each other. And they trusted each other, that was enough for now.

Tenten stared into her own brown eyes in the mirror. Her dream… She could remember it al so lively, as if she had been there. Could it be the memory of Motsiharu? And the end... What had that dragon been all about? Somehow that dragon reminded her of Neji, although she couldn't understand why. But she was from the dragon clan, maybe that had something to do with it. After all she never had such dreams. It could be coincidence, but she didn't believe that. She kept staring in her own eyes, searching the answers she didn't have. Quickly she turned and ran out of the bathroom.

Hinata brushed her teeth and crawled into bed. The day had been strange, but she was glad to have the girls as friends. She giggled. The memory of some of the stories they had shared kept going through her head. They had told each other a lot. She frowned. There was one subject they had been avoiding. Why hadn't they talked about love? Not that she was oh so willing to admit her love for Naruto-kun. She felt her face grow hot at the mere thought. But still... Sakura obviously was in love with Sasuke, and Tenten... Now that she thought about it, it had been Tenten who kept changing the subject when they came close to talking about love. Well, Tenten had the right to keep her secrets, she supposed. She yawned and stretched, thoughts leaving her as her eyelids dropped. It had been a tiring day, and she fell asleep easily.

_Kiyone desperately tried to fight off her enemies. Who would have thought that, with the demon fox, there would be enemies to take advantage of the situation? And so many? No one expected the demon fox, no one expected the enemy ninja's. But they all fought. The village needed all the power they could get. The village needed them. They had send Motsiharu ahead, hoping he could slow down the demon fox so that she and Ksijuharu could join him, and defeat the demon. Deep in her heart though, she knew there was no defeating that beast. Unless someone could pull of some mind blowing jutsu, they where doomed. _

_She buried one of her last kunai's in a ninja's neck, effectively ending his life. She saw a ninja going for Ksijuharu, and knowing he couldn't deal with a sixth ninja attacking him, she forced her tired body to move. It had been four hours, she mused while she jumped in front of him. Three hours of them fighting with the three of them, side by side. The last hour with just the two of them, worrying for their friend, but continuing to keep fighting anyway. A ninja's first priority was his mission. But that didn't mean friends didn't matter._

_She raised her hand, armed with a kunai, just in time to stop the ninja's attack from doing serious damage. His other hand went for her head, she dodged, and reached to grab another kunai. She cursed under her breath. She was out of kunai's. Quickly she made a false movement with her unarmed hand, and struck his dodging body with the other. Her kunai wounded him, but did not kill him instantly. She stabbed him in the side, but not before he could bury his own kunai in her side. Piercing pain was immediately felt, but she ignored it. She had to ignore the pain for now. She saw Ksijuharu barely dodging an attack for his eye, before stabbing the last ninja. She knew she couldn't keep up much longer. Although she had a lot of stamina, her byakugan was taking all her strength. But she needed to keep it activated, and she had no time to linger on her weaknesses. She looked around. There were no more enemies the others could handle. It was time to take on the fox._

_She looked at Ksijuharu. He nodded to her and she took of, him quickly following._

_**Hold on, Motsiharu, we're coming.** _

_She hoped they would reach him on time. She hoped they where of any use. They needed to protect this village. She wanted those children to live. She would protect her village, even if she died protecting it. She winced and clutched her side. Somehow she knew she would, but she also knew she would die in the progress of saving her village._

_Sharp eyes, an enraged creature, caring and bright, lonesome in it's own way. Mourning for the death of its master. Yet too strong to give up. Too strong to continue crying. Fighting to be cheerful, fighting not to surrender to the darkness that was slowly consuming the light creature._

_And eagle._

Hinata screamed and shot up. Her white eyes wide in shock. Behind a wall she thought she heard Tenten yell, but she wasn't sure. The pounding of her heart made it impossible to hear anything else. She noticed that she had activated her byakugan on impulse, and quickly deactivated it. What... what had that dream been all about? Kiyone... wasn't that... but... how?

And that eagle, that eagle reminded her of Naruto-kun. Her hand slowly came up to rest on her seal. She felt sorrow for the death of Kiyone. She felt connected to her. She figured it had something to do with the seal. Maybe... maybe Sakura and Tenten also had nightmares. Another muffled scream came to the other side. Sakura...

Slowly Hinata slipped out bed, still dizzy from the dream. She needed someone to talk to, she had a feeling the girls would understand. She knew it had something to do with their seals. It had to be. She needed her friends, and she needed answers. She slowly walked out of her room, hoping she didn't have to wake Tenten or Sakura.

_Gritting his teeth, Ksijuharu tried to ignore his worries. He cleared his head and focussed on the enemies, but his feelings weren't so easily deactivated. Motsiharu would be okay. His weapon attacks were most useful on distance, so he could stay away from the demon claws. Kiyone could handle herself, she had the byakugan after all..._

_He quickly dodged the kunai going for his eye, and cursed under his breath, hardly feeling the sting of the wound beside his eye. He shouldn't have been so distracted! Quickly he ended his enemies' lives, and he knew it was time to face the fox. He looked up and saw Kiyone silently watching him. He nodded and they took off._

_He frowned in worry. He always had trouble controlling his emotions, but recently he had found out that that was a good thing. His emotions made him stronger, faster, simply better in combat. But he didn't have the time to linger on his strong and weak points, they didn't know how much longer Motsiharu could keep up. He probably needed his friends._

_They needed to hurry._

_They reached him in time. He was bleeding, but he was alive. That was what mattered for now. He was preparing to charge at the demon again, and without thinking Ksijuharu opened his mouth._

"_Stop Motsiharu!" he yelled. Kiyone yelled at the same time, he noticed._

_His friend responded quickly, jumping back and barely dodging the massive tails._

"_Ksijuharu, Kiyone" he greeted them when he was beside them, keeping his eyes trained on the fox. Ksijuharu looked the demon in the eyes, and saw pure evil there._

"_We'll defeat him together" Kiyone suddenly stated. Ksijuharu glanced at her, then back at the fox. She was right. They needed to do this together. He nodded in response, and wiped some of the annoying blood away._

"_It's our best chance until Yondaime arrives, we'll use the attacks with our last strength" Ksijuharu added, his voice stern. They where ninja's, they could handle this. They could handle the knowledge they where going to die, they could handle their deaths. Anything for the village. His blood rushed with excitement, and he found himself smiling. Death alongside his friends, that was the best death. _

_Motsiharu nodded._

"_Let's do this" Motsiharu said, his voice did not waver. He had faith in his friends, like Ksijuharu had. Motsiharu raised his katana, maybe for the last time. Kiyone activated her byakugan, and prepared her own weapon, raising her hands in the gentle fist stile. Two giant knives shot out from under her hand. It was her weapon. The one she had created with her own hands, the one she had wanted to pass along her children. She would never have the chance. Ksijuharu swallowed, as he trembled with emotion. This was it, this was their end. _

_Motsiharu grabbed his katana a little tighter, his jaw clenched in determination. _

_Finally, Ksijuharu reached back, and grabbed his staff, also made by himself. He was proud of it, because of its great strength (he didn't think it was possible for his staff to break) and the sharp knife that shone on one end when activated. He pounded the end without the knife on the ground and the knife shot out. Easily he slipped into fighting stance, as he had so many times before. For a second they just stood there, three friends, three team-mates, sentenced to death. Death for the village. Anything for the village._

_With a war cry, Ksijuharu charged forward, followed by Motsiharu with a war cry of his own, and Kiyone. Kiyone usually was quiet, silent and respectful, therefore she wasn't that loud in battle. The three moved graciously, dodging the massive tails. Other ninja's finally appeared, but they where not as skilful or as experienced as they were. So they died, being hit by the demons massive claws and tails. _

_Motsiharu jumped and raised his katana, aiming for one of the massive claws. The demon dodged, but was distracted, as planned. Ksijuharu immediately thrust his staff forward, which was once again dodged, again distracting the demon, giving Kiyone enough room to get close, which was necessary since her knives weren't long enough. With her teeth gritted, she rushed forward, knifes ready. One of the massive tails came out of nowhere, and Ksijuharu's eyes widened. He quickly dodged a tail, and tried to get to her, but to no avail. Tails kept coming, and blocking his way. Kiyone kept rushing forward, ignoring or not noticing the tail going after her. _

_Motsiharu yelled. _

_Kiyone was hit._

_With a poof of smoke, the poor piece of wood was smashed to nothing but tooth picks._

_The demon's ears responded, and the demon looked up, and managed to barely dodge the knife going for his eye. Instead of being buried in its eye, it was planted in its cheek. The demon growled in anger, and a claw came for Kiyone, who quickly jumped off its head. _

_While she distracted the demon, both Ksijuharu as Motsiharu prepared a special jutsu, hoping it would stop it, but knowing it wouldn't. Kiyone did her own hand seals the minute she landed. It had to work, or else the village was doomed. They just hoped they would be fast enough. With mighty cries, this time of the three of them, their strongest justu's were released._

_Gentle green eyes, a long lashing tail. Something happened and the eyes turned cold. The creature seemed bitter as it let out an anguished cry. Needing someone to hold him, yet too stubborn to let anyone, let alone ask. Only thinking about revenge, only thinking about avenging its master. The creature shut out its feelings, the same feelings that made it so strong._

_A tree salamander._

Sakura screamed and shot up. Her eyes darted around the room, widened in fright, while panting heavily. What the... it... what?

She closed her eyes en breathed in and out, steadily, calming herself down. She was fine, she was okay. It was just a dream, just a dream. A dream about her ancestors. Her eyes shot open, and she knew. She had to speak to Tenten and Hinata. Throwing her blanket off she practically ran out of her room. Yet, she couldn't help but think of that tree salamander.

It reminded her of Sasuke-kun.

The three quickly came to a halt, staring at each other. Hinata was in the middle of the three, as were her room. Tenten stood the opposite of Hinata and Sakura, as she came out of the bathroom directly across her room. Sakura just stared at the others, from the right side of Hinata. Finally Sakura cleared her throat.

"We need to talk"

The other girls nodded, their expression serious.

**To be continued.**

I know, I know, it took a long time! But I had to figure out the weapons, and the creatures and stuff. Sorry to keep you waiting this long, I hope the next chapter will be up sooner.

I hope you enjoyed reading as much I enjoyed writing it. (Despite the efforts)

Until next time.

Gasha Aisu.


	8. Communication

Hearts in love and denial chapter 8: Communicating.

By Gasha Aisu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Nervously the girls stared at each other before going to the living room in a silent agreement. Sakura walked in first, and hesitated before slipping onto the comfy couch.

"I'll make some tea" Tenten stated the minute she stepped in to the room. She walked over to the kitchen, which was hardly separated from the room. A bar was the only line between the living room and the kitchen. Hinata was the last to walk in, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She took the seat next to Sakura, yawning as she did so. The three girls where silent, still thinking about the dreams and what they meant. Tenten came back, carrying a tray that held their tea. After giving each girl a cup, she went to sit on a chair directly across the couch. The girl sat in silence, drinking their tea, and wondering how to start.

Tenten figured someone had to start, put down her cup and looked at her friends.

"I had a dream" she started.

As they where talking the girls found their dreams had a lot in common.

"It's almost... as if... as if... it's something that really happened. Their way of communicating you know?" Sakura spoke, slowly formulating her thoughts into words. Her tone was uncertain, almost confused as the immages of the dream kept going through her head. She didn't have to say who _they _where. Hinata nodded and Tenten frowned.

"Yeah, it does seem like the dreams showed us what happened. Showed us their deaths... You think we'll have more of those dreams?" she mused. Tenten seemed to wonder on her own question. Sakura bit her lip in thought, her eyes seemed troubled.

"Ano...we could go to Tsunade-sama" Hinata's quiet voice broke the short silence. Immediately both girls brightened. Relieved on the fact that they weren't going to go through this alone. It was so simple! Surely Tsunade-same would know more of it!

"That's a great idea, Hinata-chan!" Sakura exclaimed. "I should've thought of that" she added, more to herself. Hinata just smiled.

"Hai, but we should get some sleep first" Tenten said, and got up. Yawning Tenten made her way back to her inviting bed. She did seem tired, but they all where. Despite it being in the middle of the night, the dreams where not very pleasing(downright scary). And tossing and turning does makes you tired.

"Did, did you guys also dream of an eagle?" Hinata suddenly stuttered. Tenten stopped, and Sakura stared at Hinata. Hinata immediately blushed, thinking she said something stupid.

There was an uncomfertable silence for a while. They weren't sure they wanted to share the last part of their dream. Somehow it seemed special. But weren;t friends special too? Wasn't friendship based on trust?

"You know, I kind of did. Only it was a dragon with me" Tenten said, walking back to her original seat and flopping into it. Sakura nodded.

"A tree salamander with me" she said and then she giggled, "It reminded me of Sasuke-kun"

Hinata's eyes widened but Tenten just rolled her eyes.

"Everything reminds you of your precious Sasuke, you sure Neji won't mind?" she sneered, and immediately regretted it. Tenten had thoughted they had worked it out. Why was she still angry at Sakura? She didn´t get it, why was she so sensitive about Neji? She didn't have the right to sneer at Sakura like that. Neverteless she still stood her ground, knowing she couldn´t take those words back.

"Neji and I have nothing between us Tenten" Sakura said in a dangerously low tone, "and it really did remind me of Sasuke. It was once kind and gentle, but the death of his master made it cold" Tenten just crossed her arms, but made no comment. Hinata nodded.

Everyone knew what happened to Sasuke's clan, it seemed logical that Sakura was reminded of Sasuke in that way.

"M-my dream, it had an e-eagle. It was bright, optimistic and it h-had s-something in it's eyes t-that m-made me t-trust it, t-the eagle...reminded me of Naruto-kun"Hinata said softly, averting her eyes. She hoped her words would somehow return the comfy admostphere she had felt before. Tenten blinked but then shrugged.

"I don't really know the guy" she simply stated. Sakura smiled.

"Well I do, and I think you're right. The way you described it it's really kind, cheerful and optimistic. And it won't give up, just like Naruto" Sakura explained. Tenten just shrugged again but Hinata smiled. She guessed it had worked then. Both her friends seem to relax, if only slightly, again.

"Aa...and it refuses to cry, like Naruto-kun. A-and I think it's caring, like Naruto too" Hinata added, her cheek pink and her eyes focussed on her fiddling hands. Sakura nodded, smiling. She really hoped Hinata and Naruto would end up, maybe she should talk to Tenten about fixing them up... Speaking of Tenten.

"What about you Tenten?" Sakura suddenly asked, forgetting or simply ignoring the comment Tenten made earlier. Tenten shifted uncomfortable, and Hinata and Sakura shared a knowing look.

"What about me?" Tenten asked, pretending she didn't know what Sakura meant. Sakura raised an eyebrow, and Hinata just shook her head slightly. What did she think they where, idiots?

"You know what I meant, who does the dragon remind you of?" Sakura tried again.

Tenten paled but gave in.

"Neji" she muttered. Hinata and Sakura shared a knowing look again.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because it's distant, and cold and at the same time close and tender, just like Neji. They're both confusing, and hard to understand. The dragon is locked up, and in a way Neji is too because of his seal" Tenten explained, frowning in thoughts, at the end she just shrugged.

"Ah...I understand" Hinata agreed, and this time it was Sakura who shrugged.

"I really don't know him" Sakura said, looking Tenten directly in the eye, "but you two are probably right"

Tenten huffed and looked away. The tension was rising again. Hinata sighed softly what was unnoticed by the two girls. Which where to ocupied with glaring at each other.

"Of course not" Tenten said sarcastically, which caused the two girls to end up arguing.

Hinata looked between the pair, her eyes darting form one to another. Normally she was a quiet person, who didn't like to meddle in other people's business. But this was driving her insane. All was fine this afternoon, and now they where fighting again! She bit her bottom lip and frowned. Did she, did she really have to courage to speak up to her friends? Well, Sakura ha said she should, and so had Tenten.

"_You know Hinata?" Sakura suddenly spoke up. Hinata looked up, but Sakura didn't see it, she was focussed on the box she was unpacking. _

"_I know you're shy, but I just want you to know that you can say anything to me. I think you should speak your mind more often, I won't hate you for it you know?" she said, and this time looked up to wink teasingly at the shy girl._

"_Yeah Hinata, we won't hate you so easily, just say what you want to" Tenten said cheerfully, before putting a picture of her and her team-mates on a table._

_Hinata smiled shyly._

"_Okay" she simply said, and earned two smiles of her friends._

"I think you two should stop arguing" Hinata suddenly spoke. The three girls blinked as even Hinata was surprised about how confident she had sounded. Or that she had even been heared for that matter.

"Go on Hinata, tell us" Sakura urged Hinata. Tenten nodded, also wanting to hear what Hinata had to say.

"You talked it out, didn't you?" Hinata continued, her voice pleading, "I m-mean Tenten-chan is insecure, and you should... you should try to understand that, Sakura-chan. A-and Sakura-chan doesn't like Neji-nji-san in that way" Hinata adverted her eyes.

"I-I h-hate to see you guys fight. A-and I don't understand... why..." she didn't continue, and she didn't have to. Both Sakura as Tenten felt slightly guilty. Tenten bit her bottom lip and then decided; she needed to know.

"Do you still love Sasuke, Sakura?" Tenten finally asked, she really wanted to know the answer. If she did, then even _if_ Neji _did _love her, at least it wouldn't be from both sides. She didn't think she could stand seeing Neji and Sakura together. No, she would rather die. although she didn´t know why exactly, and she didn´t know if she wanted to.

"Yeah, I still do" Sakura confessed, she sounded sad, her eyes directed to the ground. Hinata wordlessly placed a hand on her shoulder in a silent support. When Sakura looked up again she saw a hand in front of her face. She raised her eyes further to the sadly smiling Tenten.

"Let's just be friends and forget about it ok?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded and shook her hand. The connection was stronger then before, they all felt it. Peace was restored in the little appartment the three shared. Hinata yawned.

"Ano... let's get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow"she spoke, she seemed tired.

Sakura nodded and Tenten yawned. It wasn't untill then that they realised how tired they really where. They settled in brief comfertable silence. Their thoughts wandered and suddenly Tenten frowned.

"How the hell am I going to keep this a secret? Neji's got the byakugan and Lee is always encouraging me" she suddenly spoke up, and then she groaned, "I'm gonna die"

Hinata bit her bottom lip, now worrying for herself. Kiba was loud, but not stupid, and Shino would definitely notice. Sakura frowned as well, thinking about Sasuke and his sharingan, and Naruto... Then she shrugged.

"We need to see Tsunade-sama first about the dreams and training. So I guess we'll have to worry about that later" she spoke. Both Tenten as Hinata nodded.

"Yeah, but let's just at least inform our sensei's. I suggest we'll go to Hinata's first. Then yours, if Kakashi is there at least, and then mine. It easier to go to Tsunade's office that way" Tenten suggested.

"Because I really don't feel lik running fifty laps around Konoha"she added, and frowned at the thought.

They agreed. With that dealt with, the girls went to bed. The rest of the night was dreamless, and uneventful.

"Wake-up sleepy head"Tenten's ammused voice came form her doorway.

Sakura groaned. Was Tenten always this happy in the morning?

"Go away"she muttered, and burried her head in the pillow.

Tenten only grinned not faced in the least. She walked over to Sakura's bed and janked the sheets of her. Her response was a pillow thrown so quickly at her that Tenten only barely managed to doge. She blinked.

"You know, Sakura, if you want to keep your seal secret you'll have to control your temper. That pillow went way to fast for your normal compasity. They'll suspect something you know?"Tenten said grinning.

Her only response was a muffled responce wich sounded like 'I don't care' but Tenten wasn't sure. Setting her hand on her hips and frowning, Tenten made a verry good immitation of a mom, although Tenten never had any of her own.

"Sakura" she warned. Getting no response she sighed and tried something else. Emotional blackmail.

"You know, Hinata worked very hard on this break fast"

Still no response.

Getting annoyed, Tenten pulled out her triumph card.

"You're lazy, no wonder you're such a bad ninja"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Hinata was quietly humming in the kitchen, happy to make breakfast. She always enjoyed cooking, but her father rarely led her. She sighed and glanced around again. Her house, their house. She didn't have to deal with her father again, at least not as often as she used to. Returning her attention to her cooking, she allowed a small smile frame her face. She was at peace.

Unfortunately for her, not for long.

"Save me, she's gone mad!" Tenten yelled, and jumped behind the table. Hinata blinked and turned to face the direction Tenten was staring at. She paled.

A very grumpy and **very **angry Sakura stood there, panting. However Hinata saw a slight sparkle of amusement. When she looked at Tenten she saw her grinning. Aah, the girls where just playing. Grinning herself Hinata faked a scowl.

"Tenten?" she asked, in a 'threatening' voice, "What did you do?"

Tenten grinned at her before twisting her face in a look of absolute terror.

"I didn't do anything!" Tenten exclaimed, "I just woke her"

Hinata giggled.

"And that's **exactly **what you did** wrong"** Sakura yelled, and slowly approached Tenten.

Tenten 'eeped' and scrambled to hid behind Hinata.

"Save me!"

Hinata smiled before speaking the magic words.

"Breakfast's ready"

_**To be continued.**_

I'm sorry it took so long, I know I'm a slow updater. No sign of the guys, I know you guys are disappointed, but they will appear soon enough. I have a few ideas, I just have to put them in the story somehow.

Bye for now.

Gasha Aisu.


	9. First training

_**I'm sorry people that it took so long, but I had no inspiration because I had some problems which had to be taken care of. I'll try to update more quickly next time, but I can't make promises, I'm lazy, very lazy. Once again, I'm sorry. But do you know how much pages it takes before you get a decent chapter?**_

All well, I hope you enjoy the story.

Hearts in love and denial, chapter 9: First training.

By Gasha Aisu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, boohoo.

Sakura stumbled half awake behind a yawning Hinata who was behind a cheerful Tenten. Tenten glanced back over her shoulder and grinned.

"Man, you guys aren't morning persons are you?" she asked slowing her pace so that they could catch up. Hinata yawned again.

"Actually, father always makes sure I'm up early to train" Hinata answered, "He's very…convincing. But I've never been up early after being up so late"

Sakura just mumbled a response making Tenten grin at her. Sakura had been ready to kill Tenten until she yawned and suddenly got all sleepy again. That girl sure was strange sometimes.

"Quit you're yawning, I don't think Tsunade-sama likes it very much if you keep that up in her office, we're almost there" Tenten said amused. Hinata offered a small smile and a nod, but again Sakura only grumbled. Tenten grinned deviously, and Hinata quickened her pace, knowing the other two would catch up.

Tenten winked at Hinata before whispering something into Sakura's ear.

To say they where quick to get into Tsunade's office would be an understatement, especially if you counted for the murderous glint in Sakura's eyes and Tenten's laughter. That and flying objects like kunai and tree branches.

She just _loved_ to tease that girl.

o.o.o.

Slightly tousled and panting, the three waited in front of Tsunade's office to catch their breaths. Finally Sakura straightened and knocked.

"Come in,"

They walked in and Hinata closed the door. The three of them felt more confident then the last time they walked in as they lined up in front of Tsunade's desk. Tsunadefumbled withsome files which needed to be looked into, and then focused her attention on the three girls.

"Does anybody needs to say anything or can I start explaining?" she asked casually. Hinata glanced at Sakura who decided to voice out loud what they all where wondering.

"We've had dreams…"she started, but Tsunade raised a hand to silence her.

"That was what I was going to explain, does either of you have a question which doesn't involves training, dreams or your seals at all?" she questioned, more clearly now.

The three girls shook their heads.

"Good, take a seat, this is going to take a while," Tsunade offered, gesturing to the three chairs who had been put before her office. (they where standing behind them)

Tenten didn't let her gaze of Tsunade as she sat in the chair in front of her. Hinata sat besides her, and Sakura sat besides Hinata. Tsunade made herself comfortable before she started.

"The seals aren't just ordinary seals. Because the chakra that flows within you are from your deceased ancestors, you are connected in a way I can't explain. This dreams that you had are real," Tsunade stopped for a moment to look each one of the girls in the eye.

"My guess is that you all dreamt of a final battle?" she asked and waited for a response.

They nodded, or mumbled a response.

"I thought so," Tsunade said dryly.

"You mean," Sakura started hesitantly, "that we actually _saw _their final battle, the moment before their deaths?"

Tsunade nodded slightly annoyedbecause Sakura repeated what shehad just said, just to be certain,and the girls shifted uncomfortably.

"There…was a…a dragon" Tenten started but was halted by Tsunade who held up her hand.

"I was just getting there. Your three ancestors got their power from talent, hard work, and three different creatures who rested within them. It's a bloodline limit, passed down for centuries. How exactly they got on their creatures no one knows, and that is not what should be worrying you. You have to be able to use and control your own creature. There has to be a mutual understanding, respect and loyalty that I can't describe"

Hinata bit her bottom lip. "I don't think I can do that all by myself," she whispered, unsure of herself.

"That is why you three are going to be helped by the only persons who can..." Tsunade said, and paused before continuing, "Your ancestors"

Shocked silence ruled for about three seconds.

"But they're dead" stated Sakura breaking the silence. Tsunade smirked.

"Yes, well they can still communicate with you, and I believe that you will be able to see and talk to them when the time comes. I will train you now, but as soon as the time comes, I will stop training you, and you will be trained by your own…well….ghost," she explained.

They opened their mouth to question but again Tsunade made a move for them to be silent.

"That's all I can tell you right now. You will figure the rest out on your own. The only thing I want to tell you is not to be afraid. And I mean it. Don't back away from strange situations, and follow your instincts," she waited for them to nod before smiling.

"Good, now lets go tell your team mates you're not training with them," she smirked at them, "And I'll only watch from a distance. This is something you need to do on your own, _alone_"

The girls paled but Tsunade only laughed.

o.0.o.

Hinata, Sakura and Tenten stood in the bushes. Tsunade was behind them, smirking because of the hell the three where going to go through. Blankly Tenten stared at her team mates, Sakura stared with her, while Hinata tried to look anywhere but there. Finally Tenten took a deep breath and took a few steps forward. After some hesitation the others followed except for Tsunade who would true to her word only watch the show. Repeating that this was something they had to take care of themselves.

For some reason Tsunade had decided to make their teams train together, and although their sensei's had looked at her weirdly, they had no other option to comply.

Hell had broke loose.

When the three had arrived they had frozen in shock. Tenten and Sakura had blinked at Sasuke and Neji who appeared to be ready to fight. Both the boys had their eyes activated and kunai's ready, a glaring contest had begun. One bad move and they would surely start fighting. Lee was besides them, pleading Neji to leave Sasuke alone. Unfortunately, Tenten was usually the only one who could keep Neji in check, so Lee had no chance. Hinata had flushed in embarrassment as she heard Kiba preach against a very angry, but also very confused, Naruto. Shino was the only one who appeared normal, he just stood and watched.

Their sensei's stood talking at the side, apparently they had already given up trying to get some order. Either that or they're where waiting for them to arrive. One secret smile from Kurenai told them all they needed to know.

Tenten frowned as her, Sakura, and Hinata where unnoticed. Apparently the guys where to busy arguing, or glaring... Still frowning she motioned Sakura to follow her as she went to try to get through her stubborn team mates head.

Lee looked absolutely relieved when she saw them coming. Smiling brightly at Tenten who kindly smiled back before turning to Neji. Sakura also got a smile a second later.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked as she put her hands on her hip. Neji glanced at her briefly before turning back to glare at Sasuke who had sunk in battle stance.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asked turning to her team mate with curious eyes.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied shortly, glaring at Neji who also took his battle stance.

Both Sakura as Tenten frowned from the lack of response, although they where used to it.

"There is something going on…what, did he offend you or anything?" Tenten tried again, reminding herself to be kind.

All they got was silence.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, once again hoping to get a response.

"Just stay away Sakura. You don't know what this bastard will do," Sasuke finally responded ice dripping of his voice. (matter of speaking, of course) Sakura blinked innocently as Neji narrowed his eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Neji replied coolly. Tenten just looked between them, frowning in confusion.

"You're not acting like yourself Neji," she spoke softly. Neji snorted.

"Neither is he," he replied simply.

Both girls glanced at each other before refocusing on their team mates.

"Ne, Sasuke" Kakashi suddenly drawled, "I think these girls have something to say"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi for a moment before slowly relaxing out of his fighting stance. Neji did the same as Lee breathed relieved. Sakura frowned as Tenten set her mouth in a grim line. They couldn't break up their team mates, but a perverted sensei could? They shared a look and sighed, hanging their head slightly. Boys…

When they looked up, everybody was ready. Somehow Hinata had broken up Kiba and Naruto, but now she was standing uncomfortably between the two who kept glaring at each other. Shino silently stood besides Kiba, but a slightly annoyed frown was present. Tsunade had emerged as well, and she was smirking knowingly at Sasuke and Neji, who glanced away at the same time. She knew what was going on, although the boys weren't ready to admit it yet. Neji and Sasuke glanced at each other before they both reached out, Neji grabbed Tenten's hand at the same time as Sasuke grabbed Sakura's. Both dragged their team mates a save distance away before letting go and standing as if nothing happened. Leaving Sakura and Tenten _very_ confused.

"Well? What are you waiting for? We need to get going, so start explaining" Tsunade suddenly snapped impatient.

"Going?" asked Naruto, who stopped glaring at Kiba. He looked confused. Neji and Sasuke looked at their female team mates, obviously expecting an answer. Lee just looked at Gai who shrugged, pretending not to know anything. Both Shino as Kiba immediately looked at Hinata making her take a small step back. Because of that she bumped into Naruto. Getting red in the face she tried to get away by stepping forward. While Sakura slowly walked back smiling sheepishly at a frowning Sasuke.

"Ne? You're going Sakura?" asked a very confused Naruto who appeared in Sakura's vision, making her even more uncomfortable.

"Well….you see…"she started lamely, but didn't finish and didn't look like she was about to.

In the mean time, was Tenten getting more and more uncomfortable under Neji's blank gaze as she too made a move for the girls only to bump into Lee who had come to her confused.

"You're going too Tenten?" Lee asked innocently. Tenten ducked around him as she went to stand back to back with Sakura facing her team mates. (Hinata's back was also between the two, making them stand in a circle facing their team mates)

"We kinda…" Tenten tried to continue Sakura's explanation but broke off because everybody looked at her.

"Not training today" Hinata finished, and blushed as everyone looked at her again.

"Yeah…" Sakura grinned sheepishly before sticking out her tongue a little.

"At least not with you guys," informed Tenten as her pride kicked in. Ptsch, as if she would miss a day training.

"So we kinda….gotta get going" Sakura finished, and with that the three quickly got away leaving frowning or confused team mates. All three relieved that the situation hadn't sunk in. They realised that they didn't give enough explanation, but as long as that meant avoiding questions, all was fine.

Tsunade sighed before looking at the rookies.

"Meaning, they will not train with you for a while now," Tsunade turned to look Neji in the eye, "neither with the sensei's nor you alone. (she addressed the group again) They will not be present in any of your training activities, and the chances are high that they won't be with you on missions either, is that clear?" They nodded confused and Tsunade went after the three girls, now officially her students for some time.

"Something's up" Lee suddenly stated, breaking the short silence that came after the leaving of the girls.

"Don't worry about it Lee," Gai tried to insure. But it was to late, all except Naruto had a feeling something fishy was up, no this wasn't going to pass unnoticed.

"Sakura still hasn't told what happened in the meeting" Naruto suddenly stated.

Yes, what happened in the meeting anyway? All but the sensei's wondered.

0.o.0.

"Well, that was smooth" Tenten said sarcastically, on a safe distance away. Hinata nodded but Sakura scowled.

"Well it's hard to explain when everybody's looking at you, and if **someone **(a scowl was send in Tsunade's direction) hadn't left us to deal with it, it wouldn't have been this hard"

Tsunade only rolled her eyes.

"You have to deal with thing yourself, you can't expect me to come negotiate with an enemy every time you need me, you have to take care of yourself, all of you do" Tsunade shot back, proving her point and silencing the girls. _Especially now…_

Finally Tsunade stopped and turned to wait for the girls to catch up. She stood in a middle of a clearing, the trees made sure you where secluded from sight, training dummies where set up, and somehow the girls knew the clearing was secured with traps and jutsu's. They where safe to focus on their training, and their training alone. Tsunade picked a staff made of wood from the side of a tree.

"Listen up, we've been joking around but now it's time for some serious business. I told you that I would train you three until your ready to train with your ancestor. My training isn't easy, if you thought your sensei's where rough, you where wrong. Every time we step into this clearing you do _exactly_ what I say, when I say it and how I say it. Jokes will not be tolerated, nor laziness. If you three want to keep alive, you better start training seriously and hard," Tsunade said seriously.

The three girls nodded, as they too took on serious expression, unintentionally, they where lined up before Tsunade and in they're 'ninja mode'. Tsunade knew the girls didn't know how serious the situation was, but at least it was for the best. The girls still had long ways to go before they where ready for the tournament..

"I will tap my staff on the ground in a pattern that you _will _follow, not matter how tired you are, no matter how much your muscles ache. I demand discipline and a sense of duty. You will **not** fail me. No matter what exercise, this seems vague to you now, but you'll understand when we're training. Any questions?" Tsunade continued. The shake of their head told her no, so Tsunade pointed to tree logs, earlier unnoticed by the girls. The three logs, well more like trees without branches or leaves, stood lined up, with distance between them big enough for one person to move freely.

"You three all have fighting styles of your own._ But_ you need to be able to function in a team. If I'm correct, that will come to you naturally in time. The seals are connected to each other as you families where, so you don't have to worry about that as yet. Now go and stand there," Tsunade told them simply and waited for them to pick a log and stand besides is before she continued, "When I say punch, you keep punching every time my stick reaches the ground, so that you all hit at the same time. I want this punch to be powerful, so do not bother to restrain yourself. When I say 'kick' you switch to doing the some only kicking. I will keep giving command you will follow. It's not hard" Tsunade explained.

"What's the use of this exercise?" Tenten wondered, her eyes questioning Tsunade. Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she stepped up to the brunette.

"Are you questioning _my_ training?" Tsunade hissed at her, making Tenten gulp and shake her head.

It was then that the girls realised that Tsunade meant business. One thing was for sure, Tsunade was a completely different person the minute they stepped into the clearing.

Tsunade smirked at the three as they gulped in response.

This was going to be hell...

o.0.o.

"Kick!" Tsunade's voice ordered followed by a tap of her staff.

"Ha!" came the response of three voices.

"Kick!" Tsunade ordered again.

"Ha!" Came once again the response. Although their voices where strong, some hint of exhaustion was heard.

"Come on! You're ninja's _my_ninja's, Konoha ninja's! Show me what you're worth. Kick!" Tsunade barked, followed by the sound of another thump as her staff met the ground again.

"Ha!" the girls responded, panting slightly. They had been at it for half a hour already, but to the girls it seemed like a life time. Sweat was visible in tiny drops on their forehead.

"Kick!" One again Tsunade.

"Ha!" the same response.

Sakura saw her pink hair fly in front of her vision every time she leaned on her left leg in order to kick with her right one. Her left leg was burning because of her constant weight on it, while the shin of her other leg was already showing signs of bruises. It had become numb a little while ago. Sakura's bright green eyes where narrowed in concentration as she focussed everything on her training. It didn't matter that it hurt, she was not going to be weak anymore.

"Kick!" Tsunade's voice drifted to her again.

And Sakura responded immediately, hitting the wood the minute the staff reached the ground. As Tsunade had promised, it hadn't taken long to get used to it, and she could hear the heavy breathing of Hinata and Tenten behind her. Sakura found herself in a trance like state, as only the breathing of Tenten and Hinata and Tsunade's orders mattered.

"Ha!" she said with more force, determined to give all she had into her training. Forget beauty, to hell with Sasuke, getting stronger was what mattered. Making the village proud, her ancestor being worthy of that power she knew she possessed through hard work.

"Kick!" Tsunade ordered.

"Ha!" came the response of the three girls, now almost at the same time.

"Other leg. Kick!" Tsunade ordered.

They shifted, and the minute the staff his the ground, so did their left leg hit the wood.

"Kick!" the same order, only now with the other leg.

"Ha!" the same answer, the same determination.

Hinata was glad for her short hair which allowed a slight breeze cool her neck. Her slightly longer hair which framed her face danced before her vision but didn't bother her. She kind of liked to see her purple, bluish hair coming and go in a standard pattern. Tsunade kept going at the same speed, making it easier for Hinata to loose herself in her training. The burning in her muscles, the pain, only reminded her that she deserved it, that she deserved it for being so weak.

"Kick" Tsunade demanded.

"Ha!" it came out more desperate then before, but Hinata didn't notice.

The breathing, of Sakura before her and Tenten behind her, calmed her, and reminded her that she could change that, that she could be strong. Like Naruto-kun, no stronger then Naruto, or anyone in the village. She would make her friends, her family proud. And even more importantly:

She would make herself feel proud of herself.

"Kick!" Tsunade ordered.

"Ha!" she complied.

All the hard work that was waiting for her, and the pain she was feeling now was worth it. She would work hard, she would not let Tenten and Sakura down, this time, she would really be strong. She wasn't alone anymore.

"Kick!" Drifted Tsunade's order to her ears.

"Ha!" she complied, fuelled with new hope and energy.

"Kick!"

"Ha!" came the answer, this time at the same time. It was working…

"Kick!"

"Ha!"

"Kick!"

"Ha!"

The world didn't exist anymore for Tenten. The only thing that she knew was that she had to keep on going. She had to listen to Tsunade. She _had_ to get stronger.

"Kick!"

"Ha!"

No more Neji who easily beat her in afternoon sparring. No more Lee trying to cheer her up, claiming that she wasn't as bad as she thought she was.

"Kick!"

She did, Tsunade was her idol and her hokage, she trusted her.

"Ha!" they all answered.

It was then that Tenten realised that she wasn't alone in the clearing with Tsunade's voice commanding her to train. She wasn't alone baring the pain the training gave her. She wasn't alone becoming stronger. Before her she could hear Hinata and even Sakura pant, and she heard that whenever they gave their strength, they yelled along with her. For the first time, Tenten felt as if she had a family. She wasn't alone, and neither where they.

"Kick!"

"Ha!"

The girls radiated peace despite the harsh training. And Tsunade knew that they would be fine. The determination that shone in their eyes, they lust for power although controlled, and the bond between them which was slowly developing was clear to her. Tsunade smiled slightly. That wasn't all what she saw.

She saw their ancestors blood flowing in them as well.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Sooo….did you miss me? I know I know, it's been a long time and a relatively short chapter, but hey, you got a one shot didn't you? (I'm talking about hwy in case your wondering) I'll try to update more quicker next time, but I kinda need to get good grades so that I won't be stuck in the same grade next year. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (Not original I know, but I mean it!)**_

Until next time,

Gasha Aisu


	10. Strong sensei and suppicious team mates

Hey people! … I was really, really slow in updating wasn't I? I'm sorry, I really am!

Hearts in love and denial chapter 10: and thus the story continues…

By Gasha Aisu

Disclaimer: I never did and I never will own Naruto….unfortunately.

Tenten groaned as she had to lift her hand 'all' the way up just to unlock their apartment. Behind her she heard a thump, and she glanced back slowly. Hinata had slit to the ground, unable to stand any longer and content with sitting on her knees, Sakura sat besides her, and slowly she lost her balance, making her slump against Hinata. Hinata sighed tiredly, and leaned into the wall.

"Ne, Tenten. I'm tired," Hinata stated for no reason. Yes, they all where tired, very tired.

Tsunade had, had no mercy and it was late in the evening when she finally announced that the training was over. They had immediately dropped to the ground exhausted, claiming that they would never rise again, but forced themselves up when Tsunade had threatened to continue if they didn't "get their lazy ass of the floor and into their home".

Tenten's hand had finally managed to get the key in the lock, and she stood still shaking slightly. Finally giving in Tenten rested her head against the door. The nice, cool, smooth door. She still felt like she was overheated, but she simply was to tired to even _think_ about taking a shower first. They all looked like a mess, they had even got stares as they "walked" (more like stumbled) towards their home. With their half closed eyes, messed up clothes and hair, and slumped statue they looked as if they walked right out of a bar after a wild party. But one glance at their forehead protectors told the spectators enough.

"So am I, Hinata-chan," Tenten finally responded. Even though she seemed to have slightly more stamina then the other girls thanks to her extra training with Neji, she was also completely exhausted. At leasther legs where still strong enough to support her, although just barely, those of the other girls obviously couldn't.

"We should probably get inside," the sleepy voice of Sakura suddenly stated, as the girl slowly got up, obviously having trouble with it.

"Hai," mumbled Hinata who stayed still for a moment before she too slowly got up.

Tenten smiled weakly as she leaned back from the door.

"We'll get used to it. Just wait, before you know it we'll walk in here just as exhausted by three in the morning, maybe we even have enough stamina by then to actually take a shower," Tenten tried to comfort, but got no response, not that she expected one.

Finally she twisted the key and unlocked their apartment, she opened the door and stood to the side as her friends got in and kicked out their shoes.

Without a word the two girls stumbled to their bed's as Tenten locked their apartment again, yawned, and also stumbled towards her bed.

It had been a _long_ day.

_Hinata was happy. She didn't have to fight, her family accepted her, she lived with Tenten and Sakura-chan, and Naruto-kun loved her. She was as close to Neji as she used to be, and Hanabi looked up to her. Content she sighed and smiled as she snuggled closer in Naruto's arms. Jup, life was definitely looking up, and she didn't even blush! But it didn't matter, Naruto-kun told her that her blush was cute anyway._

_"Who's he?" an amused female voice asked her._

_Her eyes snapped open in panic as she got up._

_"N-nani?" she stuttered, and when she looked down, there was no more Naruto-kun, just a couch._

_"Well, you dream about him, so he obviously is important to you," the female continued, amusement clear in her voice._

_Hinata looked up to study the woman more carefully. She seemed to be in her late twenties, with long black hair which had a purplish bluish tint to it, just like her own. Her hair was braided, although a few bangs marred her face much like Hinata had. When Hinata looked into her eyes which she had been avoiding, she was shocked to find that they where milky white, the woman had the byukagan as well. She was smiling kindly to her, and Hinata felt herself relaxing. Somehow, she trusted her. There was something in the woman's aura which promised to protect her, which made her trust her._

_"W-who a-are you?" Hinata asked._

_The woman opened her mouth, hesitated and then smiled._

_"I wanted to see you in person," she stated her voice filled with affection, "But I will come back later, when your ready,"_

_Hinata blinked confused but then realisation dawned upon her._

_"Y-you're…" she stuttered but was interrupted by the woman's kind smile._

_"I'll see you later, don't worry. I must go now, they're coming,"_

_She placed her hand on Hinata's head, before slowly disappearing._

Hinata found her soft cushion in her face, and her blanket comfortably warm on her body. She sighed and relaxed enjoying the peace and content she felt now.

"Hinata, get out of bed, **now!"** the threatening voice of Tsunade made it's way to her sensitive ears. She cringed and pulled her blanket over her head. She was sleepy, her muscles still ached and she was in no mood to deal with Tsunade right now.

She heard one of her friends yawn, as the other seemed to stretch.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, you should get out before Tsunade makes you," the sleepy voice of Tenten warned her. Hinata frowned as she ignored her and snuggled comfortable in her cushion.

Suddenly it was very cold as her blanked was yanked off her. Hinata frowned but refused to open her eyes. She yawned cutely and turned away from whoever it was that pulled her comfy blanket of her.

"Hinata, this is the last time, I'm warning you. Get out of bed, **now**,"

Tsunade's voice was dangerously low, and if Hinata hadn't been so sleepy, she would have jumped to her feet by now. But as she was now, lying in her soft comfortable bed, she had no intention to get up.

Suddenly her steady ground shook and she fell on the floor with a loud bang. Wincing, Hinata finally opened one eye, just to see a bucked. Chilling cold water was dumped on her, and she gasped. Her eyes shot open as she sat on her knees, looking at her own soaked shaking form in disbelieve. Her wide eyes travelled to where she felt where Tenten and Sakura stood (they can feel with the seals remember?) both her friends seemed a little damp themselves.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get moving you three, to the bathroom, **now"** Tsunade barked, and quickly the three scrambled on instinct.

Quickly Sakura and Tenten turned and ran out of Hinata's room and into the bathroom. Hinata followed shortly after that, almost tripping over her own feet.

Somehow they knew this day was going to be even worse then yesterday.

"Brush, brush I tell you!" Tsunade snapped. Quickly the three grabbed their toothbrush and started brushing.

"Geez…I didn't know Tsunade's training included _everything,_" Sakura complained softly to Tenten who nodded grimly.

"I did not tell you to talk! Now hurry up cleaning, the first one done will start on breakfast," Tsunade said sternly. She got glares of Sakura and Tenten in return, but Tsunade narrowed her eyes making the two turning away hastily and continuing to brush.

"I'm done, Tsunade-sama," Hinata stated quietly, her eyes glued to the floor. Tsunade nodded approvingly.

"Good, start making breakfast," she ordered, and with a nod, Hinata was out of the bathroom. Tenten spit in the sink and wiped her mouth with the back of her arm before facing Tsunade.

"And what are we going to do?" she asked as Sakura finished also. Tsunade smirked.

"Seen the chaotic mess you call your house?" she asked before smirking evilly, "_You're_ going to clean it,"

Tenten and Sakura blinked at her in disbelieve.

"NANI?" Sakura yelled, "That's going to take all day!" Tenten nodded, wincing as she glanced out of the bathroom and saw Hinata trip over a rubber duck.

"No, you're going to clean it, and still be in time to train," Tsunade stated. Both Tenten as Sakura's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious," Tenten stated, backing away slowly. Sakura nodded, that woman was nuts!

"Actually I am…so I suggest you start cleaning, **now!"**

Both Sakura as Tenten gulped as she saw the fire in the eyes of Tsunade. Both glancing at each other and silently agreeing that Tsunade was insane, but they could do nothing about it. With one raised eyebrow of Tsunade the two scrambled off.

Both stared in horror for a moment. It was true, there place did look like a mess. Some boxes had been left still not unpacked, clothes where _everywhere_ and in between were some books, weapons which where kind of dangerous to have lying around, and some other stuff. With a gulp and a quick prayer the two set to work.

"How are we going to _do _**this?**" Sakura exclaimed desperate, direction towards the floor which was not seen by the mess lying on top of it. Tenten smiled weakly as she too stared hopelessly.

"And I though Lee was bad," she muttered to herself before turning to Sakura again, "Hope?"

Sakura chuckled but then frowned in thought.

"I guess…" she said before both cringed at a crashing sound coming from the kitchen.

Both quickly ran to the kitchen and saw a huge pile of pans, and one pale shaking arm sticking out from it. Both ran to, who they guessed was Hinata, and started digging. Finally Hinata came into view, her eyes looking dazed.

"A-arigatou," Hinata muttered before slowly standing up.

"Maybe we should start with the kitchen.." Sakura suggested, a sweat drop present on the side of her face.

Sasuke smirked as he charged at Naruto. Kakashi had suggested they spared against each other, which should train them more then any other exercise. Sasuke knew why Kakashi suggested normal sparring instead of the strange training method he usually had. Sakura was not here. Sakura wasn't here to get hurt when they finally started to warm up. Sakura wasn't here to distract them, to distract him…

Just barely he managed to dodge Naruto's fist. He gritted his teeth, forcing his thought to be on sparring and sparring only. Yet, now it was Naruto who was distracted as his blue eyes suddenly focussed on something behind Sasuke. Sasuke quickly took his change to hit his team mate, hard, before turning to see for himself what was behind him, ignoring the cussing which came from Naruto.

He was mildly surprised to see Lee and Neji there.

He lowered from the tree branch he had been standing on, landing in front of the two intruders. Lee smiled to greet him, but Neji only stared at him, glaring. Sasuke glared right back, not forgetting what had happened the past few days. Lee cleared his throat in hope of easing the tension.

"We didn't come to fight," Lee stated, and Sasuke smirked. Perhaps not, but Neji didn't seem to mind if they would. Sasuke crossed his arms arrogantly, and looked at them smirking.

"Why did you come then?" he asked, although he had a sneaky suspicion.

"Where is you teacher?" Neji asked flatly.

Sasuke frowned and shifted before responding.

"Not here,"

Neji's glare became harsher as he knew Sasuke was annoying him on purpose. And he didn't mind fighting against him, after al, there where no annoying females to stop them.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked innocently, landing besides Sasuke, in front of Lee.

"We came to talk about our team mates," Lee answered Naruto, answering Sasuke's earlier question as well. Naruto blinked at Lee but Sasuke understood.

"Aa… Sakura had been acting weird lately," he stated simply.

"So is Tenten," Lee said, frowning as he continued, "It's not like her to start fighting with anyone, let alone acting as if nothing happened afterwards."

"And missing training with us," Neji added stoically. Sasuke smirked and immediately took his chance.

"What, you miss your girlfriend Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked, mocking him on purpose.

"Just because you miss your little_ slave_ trailing after you, doesn't give you the right to take it out on me, Uchiha" Neji responded just as easily. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but before he could respond Lee hastily jumped between.

"Yes, well so…" he stuttered and he cleared his throat, "something is going on, and we plan on finding out.."

Before Lee could continue, Kakashi popped up as if out of nowhere.

"Lee, Neji? What are you doing here? Come to spair?" Kakashi asked cheerfully.

Both Lee as Neji stiffened, but before they could answer Gai suddenlywas there as well.

"Lee? Neji? Why did you go here, you're supposed to meet me on the usual place," Gai asked confused. Yet as he shared a look with Kakashi, it was obvious the two knew what was going on.

"Problems Hyuuga?" Sasuke sneered and Neji turned to face him.

"You exist," Neji responded icily. Gai frowned and Lee smiles nervously.

"We'll just go now, see you around Naruto-kun, Sasuke," Lee said grabbing Neji's wrist and hurrying off, much to the Hyuuga's annoyance.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked the minute they, including Gai, were out of sight.

"Aaack! This is going to **kill** us!" Sakura exclaimed dramatically as she just barely managed to dodge books falling of the shelf she just put them on. Tenten sighed and shook her head.

"There has to be _someway_ to clean and still be on time to train," she said speaking her mind as she grabbed a shirt of the floor, "Why did Tsunade order us to do it _now_? I mean, we'll never be able to get it done before breakfast!"

Sakura muttered under her breath until she suddenly shot upright, accidentally tossing a book into the air.

"That's it!" she exclaimed happily. Tenten blinked.

"What is?" Tenten asked confused. Sakura turned to her with a look of triumph on her face.

"Why would Tsunade make us do this unless it is some kind of training?" Sakura asked, as her eyes sparkled. Tenten shrugged.

"Because she wants to make our lives hell?" Tenten offered. Sakura chuckled and shook her head.

"Maybe we can use ninja techniques to clean! I mean, perhaps this is an exercise to make us come with creative solutions," Sakura said brightly, smiling at Tenten. Tenten stared at her. Since when did Sakura become so…Lee-like?

"We can at least give it a try," Sakura urged when Tenten didn't respond.

"I guess…" Tenten finally said, she seemed unconvinced.

Sakura pointedly ignored the lack of enthusiasm as she thought for a moment. Then she pulled out her chacra strings hidden in her PJ's. Tenten raised an eyebrow and Sakura smiled weakly.

"I was to tired to undress completely," Sakura explained before throwing out her strings. Each string wrapped itself around a book, and Sakura pulled. The books went flying, and Sakura took control.

The books were set neatly on alphabetic order.

Sakura turned to Tenten with a victory sign. Tenten smiled at her, and then thought for herself. She ran to her room and came back with her own pouch. Tenten took a kunai and attached a chacra string to it.

"Now it's my turn," Tenten said, and threw her kunai. With the chacra string, she could manipulate it in the air. And soon the kunai was stuck in the wall with a "clunk" and over the chacra string were clothes.

"Just as if your hanging your laundry," Sakura commented. Tenten playfully stuck her tongue out at her before wrapping the line up, securing the clothes. Humming a tune under her breath, Tenten went to was them.

Sakura attached a chacra string to a senbon. Her tongue stuck out a little as she threw her senbon, manipulating it as Tenten had donewith her kunai. The senbon went through all the rings in the weapons lying on the floor, and soon her senbon hit the wall and the line was filled with weapons dangling on it. She collected them and sorted through them, and put her own in her pouch and the others neatly lined up on the table. She noticed none of the weapons were from Hinata, but then again, the Hyuuga was the most neat of them. Tenten didn't usually concern herself with cleaning up, but normally she didn't let things just lying around. (she was still the most neat of team ten) Sakura didn't bother with cleaning until suddenly she had the urge to do so. And then everything would be spotless, no dust, spiders or anything else. While Hinata usually made a normal routine in her day to clean up a bit, between training and eating. But somehow the house was still a mess, and Sakura wondered why they hadn't cleaned. Shrugging she guessed it was just for once, and that they would actually clean the next time.

Hinata usually enjoyed cooking, since it gave her something to do while she thought. And it was nice to hear people enjoy her makings. But now she had a hard time enjoying it as Tsunade watched her every move, and she didn't know exactly where everything was. She felt like a fool every time she had to search for something she needed. Not that Tsunade made any remark, but she didn't have to as Hinata was flustered enough.

"We're finished Tsunade-sama," the two voices of her friends came from the doorway. Hinata looked up, puzzled as she absentmindedly put a egg in the frying pan.

"Impossible," Tsunade said as she stood up to look for herself.

Hinata sighed and relaxed.

Tsunade came back just as she was putting the fourth egg in. Hinata looked up at her sensei, who just sat down in her seat again.

"They're really finished," Tsunade stated, and Hinata blinked.

"Y-you don't s-sound surprised, Tsunade-sama" Hinata said softly, directing her eyes back to her cooking. Tsunade stretched in her seat and sighed before answering.

"That's because I'm not. I thought they would figure a way to be on time somehow,"

Hinata nodded and put her eggs on bread, adding salt before grabbing the plates and turning to put it on the table.

"They're changing, they'll come when they're ready," Tsunade said when Hinata looked at her. Again, Hinata just nodded. Hinata put the other stuff on the table and was just finished when the others came in.

"Looks great Hinata-chan," Sakura said to the shy girl as she sat in the seat opposite of Tsunade. Tenten nodded and smiled at her before plopping down besides Sakura. Hinata sat in the seat besides Tsunade and nodded at them to begin.

For a while everybody was silent as they all, but Tsunade, ate. Hinata looked up and turned to her sensei.

"I-I made t-that f-for you, Tsunade-sama. I f-figured you didn't eat," Hinata said quietly, eying Tsunade to see her response. Tsunade smiled and quickly dug in. She swallowed before thanking Hinata, and resumed eating after that.

They were peaceful for now.

"Ha!" Three voices echoed in the small clearing. Once again they were training, and once again Tsunade wasn't going easy on them.

"I don't care if your still tired from yesterday," Tsunade said, looking superior and powerful. It was in that look that they found the true hokage Tsunade was. Each hour the girls found it easier to respect their hokage and sensei.

"Ha!" the three girls yelled, trusting their fist or palm into the wood.

"I don't care if your bruised al over," Tsunade continued.

"Ha!" the three answered.

"If your bones are broken, I'll fix them and you'll continue," Tsunade said, trusting her staff down to the earth a little bit faster.

"Ha!" again the three yelled, almost perfect, almost at the same time. The three were improving fast, Tsunade had to admit, but it wasn't perfect it wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"I want you to train, I want you to surrender to your will to train. You will ignore common sense. You will be used to pain. You will give it all, and still give more if I ask you to," Tsunade said sternly, and the three yelled again. Tsunade's sharp eye saw the cuts, bruises and her medic expertise saw how their muscles ached. Tsunade's heart was filled with sadness, but her head only saw that they could give more. The three didn't know exactly _how_ much they could give, how strong they could be.

_But how could they? They only found out two days ago._

Tsunade would make them see.

"You are Konoha ninja's," Tsunade finished as she always did, "make me proud,"

Those words were important, and Tsunade had no trouble repeating them to make them see.

"Hai!" the three yelled this time, and Tsunade saw how their punches increased slightly.

"Kick!"

"Ha!"

The three girls didn't notice the day passing. They didn't notice it getting darker. They didn't notice their hunger, only the pain and training. They noticed Tsunade sitting down, but made no remark. It was getting darker as stars appeared, yet still, the girls didn't notice.

"Small break," Tsunade suddenly stated, but as she looked up the three had hardly moved. Sakura's eyes sparkled as she stared at "her" wood, Tsunade faintly recognised her stance. Her fist were raised and her knees bend, her back straight and for some reason her head slightly bend. Suddenly, as Tsunade blinked, she saw Ksijuharu instead of Sakura. Tsunade frowned and looked better, and indeed, Sakura's stance was exactly like Ksijuharu's.

Curious Tsunade looked at the others, yet was slightly disappointed to see they had their own battle stance. Hinata the traditional Hyuuga stance, exactly how it was supposed to be, and not slightly changed like Kiyone's. Tenten also stood, although a little lost without kunai's in her hands. But just as Tsunade looked away from Hinata she saw Kiyone. Frowning Tsunade studied Hinata and saw that her expression was like Kiyone had, had in battle and training. The calm look, yet slightly frowning in concentration. In fact, as Tsunade noticed, she had the same…_something_….which had marked Kiyone. An air around her that said that she was trustworthy, loyal.

Tsunade looked at Tenten. On first sight there was nothing that reminded her of Motsiharu. And even as she looked better, she saw nothing that reminded her off him.

Slightly disappointed she opened her mouth to repeat her break offer, but Tenten was first.

"With all due respect, Tsunade-sama, I'd like to continue," Tenten said, seemingly calm. As she suggested it the other two immediately agreed, as they wanted to continue as well.

Tenten looked calm, but there was a fire in her eyes, passion, and Tsunade immediately saw Motsiharu in her. It was that fire that had marked him. The fire that burned for his friends, family and village. A hidden fire, as he was always friendly and composed. Yet when unleashed most deadly. Tsunade smirked a little.

It was as if she was looking at their children.

But then again, she supposed they were in some sense. After al they _were_ their family. Only Kiyone, Motsiharu and Ksijuharu were their…She thought for a moment….well, their grand fathers and mother, so it wasn't that far off anyway.

"Very well," Tsunade complied, "Then we'll continue without any more breaks, I hope you three won't regret this,"

Three determined eyes told her that they weren't going to. They were going to _complain_, but not regret it.

_**To be continued.**_

_Tomorrow I'll be going on holiday, and I'll be away for two and a half weeks. So don't expect any updates or one shots in that time. For the ones who are curious, I'll be doing volunteer work in Romania. _

_Don't worry, things will be interesting in the following chapters. I finally got to train them, perhaps I'll skip a few weeks in the next chapter, but I'm not sure. If you have any suggestions, tell me, in your review or mail me. _

_Oh, and I have one more question. Do you think I should change the summary? _

_Until next time, and enjoy your holiday,_

_Gasha Aisu._


	11. Progressing

Hearts in love and denial; Chapter 11: Progressing.

By Gasha Aisu.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto.

It had been three weeks. Three weeks of training under Tsunade. Three long weeks of blood, sweat and tears of frustration. The three were unable to break the wooden logs they hit against. Tsunade had told them that when they were ready, they could destroy those logs and start communicating with their ancestors.

Then the _real_ training would begin.

Frustrated, Tenten hit against the wooden log slightly more reckless then before, and therefore falling out of rhythm. She easily picked up, falling back in step with the other two.  
They had improved in the three weeks. They could sense each other more then before, and could use it better then before. They didn't need Tsunade hitting on the ground anymore, for they could do it on their own now. Their hits became harsher as their muscles had improved, and they were better handling the pain and exhaustion.

But they still weren't good enough.

"Kuso!" Sakura hissed as she too showed her frustration. The three increased speed as they got more desperate. Why were they still so weak?  
"What a-are we doing wrong?" asked Hinata, more to herself then to the others. Sakura and Tenten just narrowed their eyes and continued to train.

"Do you want me to tell you or do you want to find out yourself?" Tsunade asked them, making the three direct their attention to their sensei. Not waiting for an verbal answer Tsunade continued.

"You must learn to listen, or you would've already known," Tsunade stated slightly annoyed.

The three girls halted, at the same time, turned, exactly at the same time, and looked at Tsunade, each wearing different expressions. They were so alike, yet so different…

"I told you three, your seals are **connected** to your **emotions**," Tsunade snapped, disappointed that none of the girls had remembered that, "Which means that beating your logs while **suppressing** your emotions isn't going to work!"

The three looked at her, silently gazing at their sensei.

Suddenly Sakura turned and stood in front her log. The others turned to look at her silently. Sakura put her hand on the log and slowly let it fall down. She closed her eyes, and slipped into fighting position. It was time to let go. She could do this, she knew. Sakura knew she was emotional and expressed a lot of emotions, yet some were still bottled up inside. Maybe…if she could just release them. Maybe if she just…lost control. It was a scary thought, but she would manage. Sakura wasn't stupid, she knew that of them three she was the one with the least control over their emotions. Hinata might hate herself, but she was taught to hide it ever since she was born. And Tenten…Tenten didn't have the chance to do so, she had always needed to be strong for others. Surely she, Sakura, who had always been sheltered by her team mates could be vulnerable and...still be strong? Sakura's eyes flashed as she thought the same thing over again. She could do this. She finally understood..

"He never notices me, you know?" Sakura said casually as her first punch landed.

_His dark eyes didn't look at her, they were focussed on what was before him._

"Every nice gesture is met with a cool look, or cold response," she continues, her voice slightly less casual and more angry.  
She had started.

_He disinterested eyes as he gazed at the present she made for him._

"Is he even interested in what is around him? Or is he to trapped in his own ego!" Sakura questioned, the frowning Tenten and sad Hinata forgotten. Even the slightly disturbed Tsunade was forgotten.  
She couldn't stop now.

_Everybody was enjoying themselves, happily celebrating a new spring. She looked up and saw him frowning. When she asked what was wrong, she was told to stay out of his business._

Sakura screamed, it felt good to finally release these emotions. The confusing, mixture of hate and love. She hated and loved him for what he did to her. Tenten and Hinata could do nothing but watch, to entranced to think about doing the same. Tsunade watched as well, slightly frowning and wondering if this was indeed the way to their powers.

"He's always saying he's alone. But can't he see that he doesn't have to?" Sakura wondered, and her kick made a hollow sound.

_Sakura watched him stand alone. She was alone as well, waiting for him to approach her. To make them both less lonely._

"I'm **always** right _besides_ him, why can't he see me?" Sakura yelled frustrated, as her fist hit the wood. She didn't care about her powers anymore, she just needed release. Hinata looked on sadly, knowing how she felt, how painful it was to watch. Tenten frowned and took a step back. Somehow that last sentence unnerved her. Tenten didn't want to hear it, it came to close to her own truth.

_Sasuke looked at the water of the river. He didn't see her. He never did._

"But he sees **Naruto**, of course he does. He is **strong** while I…" Sakura continued bitterly, drifting of in the end. Sakura stopped for a minute, looking at her trembling fist. The clearing was silent as the others watched.

_Sakura talked to him, and was silenced as she saw his eyes drifting of. His dark eyes saw Naruto as he trained. Despise was in them, but at least Naruto managed to get **some** emotion out of him. Sasuke didn't even notice when she stopped talking and eventually walked away._

"No, I'm **just** Sakura, I'm **just** a team mate. I need to be protected, because of the team. I'm **weak**, I'm always behind, I'm **not important**," Sakura continued on, and they saw her control slipping as the emotions became wilder. The emotions who slowly consumed her, who were always eating at her, and making her smile less bright. The emotions she trapped because she thought them unimportant.

_His dark eyes, so beautiful but never trained on her, unless in annoyance._

"What is there to love?" Sakura hissed, and they weren't sure if she was talking about herself or Sasuke.

_His mouth, almost perfect, but never smiling. Smirking, yes, but never smiling. Could she ever make him smile?_

"What is there to love?" Sakura asked again, a little louder. She felt the feeling she had been missing, slowly consume her. Spring was with her, like it was when her seal had been released. This was how it should be. Tsunade smirked as she saw the area of the seal lighten.

_His disapproving frown as he had to protect her, again._

"I'll be strong, I'll make sure I'm worthy of being loved. And I'll see the best in Sasuke-kun. The bastard who had stolen my heart, but unwilling to fill the void with his," Sakura said in a low tone, as her punches and kicks increased in speed.

_His pained eyes when he thought of his past._

"I won't be weak any more,"

_His determent expression when he trained while she lay exhausted._

"I'll show that bastard what's there to see," Sakura said, and she again increased speed. The light became brighter, and a wind suddenly picked up.

_She watched his back as always. It would never change would it? She would always be the weak one._

"Please…" Sakura said softly. The others watched, eyes slightly narrowed because of the bright light. The wind picked up, tucking at their clothes. Only Sakura didn't seem to notice, not her hair before her eyes, nor the clothes which hindered her movement.

_Would she ever be the strong one? Would she ever protect the village, instead of being the one protected. Would she ever change?_

"Please!" Sakura called out, ramming her fist into the tree, hardly noticing the pain of her split knuckles.

_Their backs as they walked side by side. Unconsciously ashamed of her, but not of each other._

"Make me stronger!" Sakura called out almost desperate, yet commanding as well. They only now noticed her tears. The wind howled along with her.

"Ksijuharu!" Sakura called, and small pedals of the Sakura tree suddenly drifted into the clearing.

_Sasuke dark eyes…_

"Meet me Ksijuharu, I'm ready. Teach me to be strong!" Sakura called out, more tears flying as she hit the tree in a desperate way. As if she wanted it to hurt as much as she did.

_The image of Sasuke was cut with a staff. The smirking face of a man with bright green eyes filled the image._

"Ksijuharu-sama!" Sakura called him, respect in her voice. She could feel his wisdom, his power. Tsunade grabbed Hinata and Tenten, jumping back to a safe distance, safe from the force she could not see. Having a feeling of what was coming. Tsunade ignored their questioning looks, and kept staring at her other student, who was surrounded by the cherry blossom's pedals.

_Ksijuharu smirked. "You **are** ready, Sakura…now, smash that tree so we can get started,"_

"Hai, Ksijuharu-sama," Sakura said softly. Her eyes were distant as she watched her hand go through the log, her hand which was surrounded by chakra, her chakra. Her power.

Several pieces of the log flew through the air. Tenten ducked to avoid a flying piece, and Tsunade quickly directed them to lie on the ground. When they emerged, Sakura was standing, the two other wooden logs behind her. Her own log nowhere to be seen. Tenten shivered as she felt the cool breeze of spring, knowing that it was Sakura she felt. Hinata wide eyes stared at Sakura, who's chakra was around her in a way she never seen before.

It was now that Tenten and Hinata realised how powerful they could be.

Tsunade walked over to Sakura and stopped right in front of her. Sakura's bright green eyes raised to meet those of Tsunade.

"It was an honour to train you," Tsunade said quietly, "But I'll let the rest up to Ksijuharu. From now on, I'm your hokage, not your sensei,"

Sakura nodded, and bowed deeply.

"Thank you for training me, Tsunade…sama,"

When she raised again, she looked directly into Hinata's milky white eyes. They were more determent then she ever seen.

"We'll catch up Sakura-chan. So we can train together again," The Hyuuga said, and Sakura nodded with a smile.

Sakura looked at Tenten and met her eyes. They said nothing, just gazing at each other.

"You will prove Sasuke what a dork he is," Tenten finally said, humour in her voice, "Until then, make us proud to know you,"

Sakura grinned and winked.

"_Let's get started then," Ksijuharu's voice drifted to her, "Then I can show myself to you, and we can get started on your training,"_

With a nod to her friends and hokage, Sakura jumped and disappeared. Her real training had begun.

.o.0.

Disappointed Tenten put the lights on as Hinata walked past her to make some tea. It had become a habit. Normally Tenten would put on the lights, Sakura lock the door and Hinata make the tea. The tea was just as necessary as everything else since the three found that they needed to relax before falling asleep, otherwise their muscles would tighten and they would have very sore muscles the other day. Tenten stumbled ahead and collapsed on the couch. Both her as Hinata had failed to do the same as Sakura. The thing Tsunade said haunted their minds.

_Sakura is an emotional girl, it's only logical that she would be the first one. You two are always holding back without realising it._

Hinata was used to hold back, and she knew it. Hinata knew she could do, be, so much more. Yet she couldn't find the courage to lose herself, to give herself fully. Even in the face of death, even with her fight with Neji. She just couldn't.

Tenten had no idea what Tsunade was talking about. Her? Locking her emotions? Why? Sure, she had, had only male friends before Sakura and Hinata. Sure she needed to toughen up. But she could release them, she could be that vulnerable, right?

Suddenly, the words of Tsunade made much more sense…

The door opened and both Tenten as Hinata looked up to see a very beaten, bruised and tired Sakura. Tenten smirked and grabbed the arm of her tired friend, helping her towards the couch. Sakura was silent as she seated herself. Hinata placed a cup of tea before her the minute she sat down. Tenten took her own cup handed by Hinata and took a sip as Hinata went to grab her own. The silence wore on until the three sat down and had taken a few sips.

"So, what did you do?" Tenten finally broke the silence, looking at Sakura from the corner of her eye. Hinata placed her cup on the small table before her.

"He made me train for three hours so that he could see my fighting style," Sakura said tiredly and leaned back into the comfy cushions of their couch, "He told me that he would enter my body and did it," Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Well that was a nice warning," she said dryly, making Sakura smile tiredly.

"How did it feel?" Hinata asked. Sakura was silent for a moment.

"As if…Well, like he's inside of you. Every time I made a mistake he would correct me with a gentle touch, I would feel his arm moving so that my arm moved into the right position," Sakura explained, "we started really slow at first,"

_Sakura still wasn't used to feeling him in her. It was creepy and she felt uncomfortable. Swaying slightly, she stood unsure of what to do. **Well? What are you waiting for?**_

"_Gah!" she screamed, and immediately blushed. **Were is the touch girl who demanded I help her? **Ksijuaharu's amused voice asked._

"_Shut up," Sakura muttered, annoyed. **I will the moment you'll start training seriously. You don't seem to realise that I'm going to make you a powerful ninja. Just start out slowly…**_

_Sakura bit her bottom lip before complying. She punched, but her arm wasn't in the best position. Gentle she felt his arm move, and saw her own following hers. It was as if he was standing against her and she was following his movements._

_**Good, now follow me…**_

"And we trained like that for a long time," Sakura said and yawned, "And then he made me meditate,"

"_**Meditation is the best way of getting yourself calm and concentrated. Tomorrow we'll start out like this," **Ksijuharu explained, and Sakura nodded. She was sitting before him, her bright green eyes focussed on him. She could see Ksijuharu, but also the things behind him. He was bald, but had the same bright green eyes. Still…It was weird talking to a guy she could only hear in her head. And she wasn't even sure if other people could see him…_

"_**I'm glad that we could finally meet," Ksijuharu said softly, completely the opposite to the stern, yet humorous way he talked to her earlier, "I know I'll be proud of you, my own flesh and blood,"**_

_Sakura smiled and bowed slightly._

"_Thank you for training me, Ksijuharu. I can't wait to start again," Sakura said and Ksijuharu grinned. _

"_**Just make sure you can stand first,"**_

Sakura sighed and stared at the ceiling since she rested her head on the back of the couch.

"I'm glad Tsunade prepared me for it. I wouldn't be able to handle this if she hadn't," Sakura confessed. Hinata swallowed but Tenten only nodded.

"B-but it d-didn't s-sound so bad…" Hinata stuttered and looked away. She still stuttered around them. Tenten gazed at her silently before turning back to Sakura when she answered.

"Well I guess I told it kinda lightly," Sakura said, her tongue sticking out a little, "It was hard. The training exercise were harder then what Tsunade made me do. And he didn't allow me a break, and we continued longer," She sighed.

"And he says he's going easy on me since we just started…" Sakura added, looking at the ceiling with a hopeless expression on her face.

Tenten smirked. Hinata just shook her head.

"Oh, come on Hinata-chan," Tenten said cheerfully, nudging the Hyuuga with her elbow, "You know you enjoy the harsh training as much as Sakura and I do,"

Hinata smiled, Sakura giggled.

"Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with us," Sakura added jokingly. Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"You wonder? I'm way past that point" Tenten asked dryly, making Hinata giggle and Sakura grin.

"Come on, we all got a hard day training before us," Sakura said and winced because of her sore muscles as she stood. The other two followed her example.

Sakura was glad that the other two didn't act much different towards her.

Hinata was thankful for her two friends to comfort her when she needed it.

Tenten just wanted to sleep, and wake up early so that she couldn't disappoint the other two.

They went to bed and fell asleep quickly, exhausted for what they had been through.

_(A/N: I wanted to end it here, but since I haven't updated for so long. I'll ad something extra)_

Hinata awoke in the middle of the night. Of what, she did not know. Her milky white eyes were bright as sleep had left her completely. She tossed for a while before she couldn't take it any more. Sitting up with a slight frown, she looked around for anything that might awoken her.

She…she wanted to see the moon.

She didn't know why, but she wanted to see it. Hinata knew it would be full, bright and beautiful in it's silver glow. It would be silver tonight, not that yellow colour, but silver…

Like her eyes.

Opening her curtains she expected to see the moon. She froze on her spot, her heartbeat and breathing increased and her eyes widened.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered.

And indeed there was her secret love. On his back, gazing at the stars with one leg carelessly dangling from the side. A light smile was on his face.

Hinata never saw him so happy.

_Go._ A familiar voice urged her, _Go to him. _'I-I can't' Hinata thought desperately, 'I-'

_You can do it!_ The voice continued to urge her, _Come on! I know you can!_

Swallowing Hinata opened her window. She stepped so that she sat crouched on the window' still. Did she really…? Looking up, she saw the full silver moon shine upon her.

She jumped.

Her chakra made sure that she made it to the other building, and concentrating the chakra on her feet she ran up. She hoped that Naruto didn't mind… Finally she made it to the flat roof. He was only a slight distance away. She would only have to walk a few more steps. She swallowed and gathered her courage.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly. The boy tensed and looked up. The minute he saw her, he relaxed and grinned.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" he said in his normal cheerful voice. Hinata liked his voice. It was warm, friendly and full of energy. Something welled up and before she knew it she opened her mouth.

"I like your v-voice, N-Naruto-kun,"

Horrified she could only stare at him with wide eyes. Did she really say that? Now he would really think she was weird. Naruto only blinked surprised. She liked his eyes as well. They held the same as his voice, yet so much more…

"Aaah…Thank you, I guess," Naruto replied awkwardly, grinning with a slight blush. Hinata felt the tears well up. She wanted to run…but….

_Well, since you already embarrassed yourself, _the voice said again, lightly teasing as if this wasn't the end of the world to Hinata, _You can say you admire him as well. Then you can get the hell out of here…_ Hinata wanted to refuse, but the voice did have a point. Could she really make it worse? And…why was she hearing voices? Slightly trembling now, she did anything to avoid those blue eyes of the fox-like boy.

"I-I…I just wanted to say…" Hinata started, but was to shy to continue. Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Huh?" He asked, curious. Hinata winced slightly and took a deep breath. She had promised herself to become stronger, and she did. Now was the time to prove that she was mentally stronger as well. She looked into his bright blue eyes, almost silver in the moonlight.

"I-I admire y-you,"

There, she said it. And she even looked into his eyes. _You go girl!_ The voice cheered. Right, it didn't matter that her palms were sweaty, and her face felt like it was as red as a tomato. Naruto stared at her speechless, making her even more uncomfortable.

"I-I'll just leave n-now," Hinata mumbled, and quickly turned to get as far away as possible to go be ashamed somewhere. Her feet were running as she saw the end of the rooftop approaching.

"Wait! Hinata-chan!" Naruto called and a warm hand closed over her wrist. Shocked she turned and met blue eyes. He was blushing slightly as he slowly released her wrist. By habit her own hands raised in front of her. Naruto cleared his throat awkwardly, and she adverted her eyes.

"I…uhh," Naruto started and drifted off. Hinata looked up and when he noticed she did he but on his big grin again, his eyes closing as he did so.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto said brightly, before he saddened and looked away for a moment, "I- I needed that,"

A small smile formed on her lips. Naruto wasn't acting as he normally was, but that was okay. He was talking to her!

"Ano sa, Ano sa, wanna watch the stars or something?" he suddenly asked, grinning as he did so. She nodded and agreed with a small "un". He grinned once again, and Hinata was struck by how innocent he looked. Butterflies fluttered in her tummy as she followed him and sat down besides him.

"I always come here to watch the stars," Naruto told her, dangling his feet over the edge. Hinata looked from him to the night's sky again.

"I-I like t-the moon," she told him. Naruto looked at her confused before he smiled again.

"It…sooths you," Naruto told her, and when she looked at him confused he continued, "The moon…it's the same colour like your eyes,"

Hinata blushed, again, and lowered her head. A smile was on her lips, and she suddenly understood why she had come out tonight.

"Ne, Hinata-chan?" Naruto suddenly asked. Once again she looked up, listening to him as she always did.

"What are you guys doing? Why hasn't Sakura talked to us? What's going on?"

Naruto fired each question at her so quickly, she figured it was bothering him for a long time. She swallowed and looked away again, but now turning her head completely while she had only turned her eyes away before.

"I-I'm sorry, N-Naruto-kun. I-I can't answer that, gomen," And with that said she stood and took a few steps before turning back to him with a slight bow.

"I-I have to go now," she stuttered and turned to leave again.

"Hinata-chan!" he called, but she was faster.

"Hinata-chan!" she jumped and hid herself in the darkness of her room.

The last thing she saw of him was him standing on the rooftop, alone once again, before she closed the curtains.

_To be continued._

_Well, that was it. I apologise for the late update (again) But I'm in a really, really important year. And I really have to work, which I usually don't do…_

_So please forgive me?_

_Until next time,_

_Gasha Aisu._


	12. Forced fight, and needed power

Hearts in love and denial chapter 12: Forced fight, and needed power.

By Gasha Aisu

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

Hinata was tired and beaten from the training, and still embarrassed from last night. Silently she walked alongside, of the almost as battered as she, Tenten. But Hinata had fought to keep her mind of what happened, so she had trained more furiously and was still breathing heavily. Hinata noticed the brown eyes of Tenten looking at her in concern, but the girl was quiet. She seemed to understand that she didn't want to talk, and for this Hinata was grateful. Hinata guessed that it was that knowledge of people that made Tenten able to befriend her cousin. One didn't get close to a social block of ice without being good at handling people. Both her as Sakura were such great people, why couldn't she be like them? Hinata shook her head and directed her eyes to the ground. No, she would never…

Suddenly, Tenten draped her arm over her shoulder. Surprised Hinata looked up, but Tenten just continued forward, not even glancing at the girl besides her. Hinata relaxed and accepted the silent support. Tenten seemed to understand she had to do this for herself.

And she could. Her saddened eyes turned determent and raised to meet the world. Yes, it would take hard work, lots and lots of work, but she could do it. And she _would_ do it. Flashes of Naruto went through her mind, followed by Sakura surrounded by chakra.

And soon, she would too be strong.

"Arigatou," Hinata said to Tenten, and was surprised at how strong her voice sounded. Tenten gave her a squeeze but said nothing. It was strange how close they all had become. Her seal tingled…

"You think…Sakura's alright?" Tenten suddenly asked, obviously also feeling the same. Hinata nodded and smiled.

"Sakura's strong, she'll be okay,"

Tenten once again nodded, and Hinata found that she didn't mind the silence. The training had worn her out, and she needed to think. Hinata knew she had to work hard, perhaps she should try to continue training besides Tsunade's? But that would be near to impossible… Tsunade's training was harsh and always drained her of energy. But then again, in the beginning she had almost fainted from exhaustion, and look where she was now. Yes, she could and would do that.

0.0.

"Am I to low to be greeted, Hinata-sama?" a taunting voice asked her, from right beside her. Surprised and wide eyed, Hinata turned to look at her cousin. His white eyes stood cold, and she immediately felt a rush of fear, as she always had. Besides her, Tenten frowned, but Hinata didn't want her to interfere. Made up her mind, Hinata softly removed Tenten's arm and faced her cousin like she should. She had proven with Naruto that she could be strong, and she would prove Neji the same.

"Hello Neji-nji-san," Hinata said more calm then she felt and Neji tensed obviously not expecting it, "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't meant to, I was lost in my thoughts,"

Neji nodded stiffly, but didn't move. Straightening her back, Hinata forced herself to look in his eyes, the same eyes she had been afraid to meet for years.

"You want something, Neji-nji-san?" Hinata asked and was pleased at how controlled her voice sounded. _I'm really doing it! I'm really getting stronger!_

"What are you doing with Tsunade? Why did Hiashi-sama let you go like that?" Neji demanded, his eyes narrowing. Again the questions, Hinata felt the blood go to her head. It took a lot of will power to keep looking in his eyes. _I-I can't d-do this…_ She couldn't look in his eyes any longer, and she averted them to the ground as she had done many times before.

Behind her, Tenten tensed, willing to save her from her friend.

**_No, you can. Come on Hinata-chan, you can do this._** The same voice from the night before urged her, and Hinata felt her side tingle as she trembled. This was too much, she couldn't do this. Tenten made a move forward, but as if on it's own free will, Hinata's hand stopped her.

_I don't want Tenten to have a fight with her friend because of me. I can do this._

Hinata frowned at Neji, who stood impassive at the gesture. Clenching her hands into fist Hinata willed herself look in his eyes once again.

"You have no right to ask me these questions," Hinata said strongly and turned to show him her back, "Now if you would please excuse me Neji-nji-san, I have training to do,"

It was rude, but it was necessary. Hinata raised her head and walked away from the two of them. When she glanced back, she saw Tenten hurrying away, just as unwilling to answer the questions as she. Suddenly she realised that Tenten had been ignored by her cousin. Her cousin…her cousin who had always scared her to death. The one who hated her.

A small smile found it's way to her face. She really did it. She was really getting stronger!

**_Seems like Tsunade thought you everything she could._**

Surprised at the gentle voice, Hinata stopped in her track. She looked around., but no one was around. Feeling rather silly, she shook her head and continued forwards. She was going to train, and no strange voice was going to stop her.

_**Hey! Don't just ignore me…**_

Hinata's eyes widened as she again stopped walking. Somehow she had walked into an empty alley without realising it. Again feeling foolish but now for a different reason, Hinata decided to respond.

"G-gomen nasai," Hinata almost whispered, activating her byakugan and looking around.

**_It's okay,_** the gentle voice responded, **_but you passed my test. I guess I'll start teaching you now._**

Now finally understanding who it was she was talking to, Hinata fought the urge to cry out in joy. She finally did it, she was finally strong enough! But…

"But I haven't destroyed the log yet…" Hinata responded, feeling the joy pass and be replaced by sadness. She looked around and saw a faint shimmer.

_**Being strong enough to destroy the wood was never an issue, it was your lack of self-esteem. But since you finally did what you always wanted, makes you stronger then you realise. Come on, let's go smash that log and begin your real training.**_

Hinata grinned and started running back from where she came. She never felt so light in her life. _I finally did it, I can start training just like Sakura-chan!_

_o.0._

Hinata was highly disappointed. She had been hitting the wood for over two hours now, and it still stood strong. What was wrong? Had she imagined the voice? No, she couldn't have… Was this another test? No…it couldn't be…

Sweat was slowly rolling of her face and her vision was becoming blurry. What was wrong? Why couldn't she? Tears filled her eyes, and she couldn't stop them. She couldn't do this. She was so disappointed in herself, her hope left her. She dropped to the ground and hung her head. So caught up in her own emotions, it took her a few second before she realised she was not alone. Not wanting to alert the enemy, if there were one, she kept her head low.

"Byakugan," she whispered.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Five enemies surrounding her in a circle, hidden among tree's and plants. Her breath caught in her throat. How did they get here? Didn't Tsunade put up some kind of jutsu? But…perhaps it was weakened because of her absent? Maybe she didn't think one of them would come here besides training?

_Concentrate._ She told herself and focussed. It was faint, but her bloodline limit allowed her to see the jutsu, it was complicated but indeed weakened. She watched as one of the enemies cut the chakra thread with some special kunai which was glowing with chakra. Hinata swallowed.

No way, she was tired and drained from her training, there was no way she could defeat an, let alone five, enemies, she was just too tired!

But that didn't matter. She was the only one here, that meant that she was the only one to stop them. Hinata swallowed and fought back the tears of panic. She needed to be calm now. She was alone, and that was scary, but she was also the only one that could stop them. Her eyes narrowed.

Hinata would not let them in the village.

She had to be strong, and besides she still had her seal right? She only hoped that it would indeed save her…No! she would not be doubtful, she would believe in herself. Hinata knew she had become stronger, she could handle this, she could fight them.

One of the enemies threw a kunai and Hinata had **no choice** but to fight.

0.o.

Sakura stopped in the middle of her training. She stopped in mid air and silently she let herself fall and gracefully land. She stared in a direction passed the trees that were blocking her view, her green eyes narrowed in thought.

_**What's wrong, Sakura?**_

"I don't know, Ksijuharu." She was silent for a moment, "..But something happened to Hinata. Something's wrong…or…I'm not sure if she can handle it…whatever it is…"

Besides her, Ksijuharu shook his head.

_**Let her do this alone Sakura.**_

"But-"

_**No but's, she needs to do this alone, Sakura, you should understand.**_

"I'm just worried…" Sakura mumbled, and Ksijuharu set his transparent hand on her shoulder.

**_Believe in her, Sakura. And believe in her power, it will come when she needs it._**

All Sakura could do was nod and believe in her friend.

o.o.

Somewhere, in the middle of the street, Tenten stopped in her tracks. With a worried frown she turned back to face the forest, which she could only see in the distance. She wasn't sure but…

She had a feeling Hinata needed her.

Her seal on her back tingled annoyingly, as she stood wondering what she should do. Tenten bit her bottom lip as she stood perfectly still. Why was she so worried? And why was she struggling not to run to her, if she had the urge, why didn't she just follow it? What was stopping her to see if her friend needed help?

Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder, and Tenten looked up to see her childhood idol and now sensei.

"Tsunade-sama?" Tenten questioned, and kept staring at her sensei although Tsunade's eyes weren't directed at her, but at the same point she had been staring earlier. A gently squeeze was the only response, and Tenten turned back to stare again.

Hinata needed to do this alone.

Tenten understood now, and with a accepting nod, she turned to go back to her home and wait for her friend. All Hinata needed of her was faith, and Tenten had faith in Hinata. Tenten turned back to the woods once more.

"You can do this, Hinata-chan," Tenten whispered and turned once again to tend to her sore muscles.

Hinata would be alright, she was sure of it.

0.0.

With a pained cry Hinata flew backwards by the force of the blow. Her enemies snickered as she struggled to get up.

"Just finish her of already, we need to complete our mission," the only female of the group said to the guy she had been fighting, a bored tone in her voice.

No, no she would do this. She would protect Konoha, she was the only thing stopping them right now, and she would. Forget her pain, forget her tired and weakened state.

Panting heavily she wiped blood away from the corner of her mouth, still glaring with her byakugan activated.

"Oh look, the little girl still has something left in her," the female mocked again, "why don't you play with her a little?"

The same guy grinned and ran towards her.

Hinata struggled to get up. _I will stop them, I will stop them all!_

The guy grabbed a kunai as his eyes narrowed.

Hinata raised her head, and looked straight in his eyes. _I'll kill them, I'll kill them because that's the only way I can keep our location hidden. I will kill for Konoha._

The guy jumped over a wooden log, her log which she had destroyed when she had tried to strike him. Yet her powers hadn't come to her.

Hinata spit away some blood and raised her hands. _I'm **not** weak. And even if you fail to reach me, Kiyone, I will defeat them on my own. I have the power to do that._

The guy grabbed another kunai, and almost reached her.

Hinata got in the usual gentle fist style, now slightly changed to fit her. _And I will use it._

The guy reached her…

His eyes widened in shock as he spit out blood. Slowly he fell backwards, staring at her narrowed eyes. As he fell backwards, her hand came loose from his chest. His brown eyes dimmed as blood trickled from his mouth.

His heart stopped beating.

"N-no way! Y-your just a genin, no he can't be dead, Akiri!" the woman yelled in shock before she narrowed her hateful eyes at Hinata, "You will die child! Attack!"

The remaining four ninja's came speeding towards her.

_I will protect the village!_

Hinata's heart felt like it filled with light, as if every shadow was driven away by the light. Hinata never felt so clean, so pure. Pain came from the area of her seal in a sudden burst, it felt as if her flesh was ripped open. Yet the pain was nothing compared to the strange feeling of…of being…

Complete.

Hinata tossed her head back, her milky white eyes almost radiant as her mouth opened in a silent scream.

The light died out, and Hinata moved her head in the usual position. She glared at the shocked enemies with her bright eyes. For a moment her eyes strayed to the side.

There stood the woman who came to her dreams, spoke in gentle tones, and her grandmother.

Kiyone.

Kiyone smiled at her, and moved, her hands melting in Hinata's before the rest of her did.

"Come," Hinata ordered calmly, raising her hands in a smooth gesture once again. Kiyone would lead her, she was stronger then ever.

...o.o0o..o...

Sakura gasped as she dropped from a branch. A hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her back on another branch. Sakura didn't even acknowledge Ksijuharu, gasping and placing her hand on were her heart was, the area of her seal.

"Hinata," she whispered shocked at the fact that she could feel her friend so well. Her wide green eyes turned to the….ghost?...the minute she calmed down.

**_I told you, she's fine._** Ksijuharu spoke amused.

"She did it…." Suddenly Sakura grinned, "she did it!"

Ksijuharu snorted and crossed his arms, his amused eyes on his grand-child.

_**Of course she did. Should I remind you that she is the grand-child of my team mate?**_

Sakura squealed and jumped around.

"She did it, she did it, she did it!"

Ksijuharu just laughed. But suddenly Sakura turned serious, and almost sad.

"I just wished she hadn't been forced to kill,"

o...oooo...00000...ooooo...

Tenten gasped as she stared at the kunai she had just been sharpening. Why was there blood on it? Why…

Hinata.

Why was Hinata suddenly so clear to her? Tenten blinked and her kunai was the same as before, clean. Hinata…like a light in the darkness. The same way it was when her seal had been….but….it lasted longer now. Suddenly she realised it, it explained the tingling of her seal as well.

She did it.

Happy for her friend, Tenten suddenly felt less tired. But a worried frown marred her features as she continued working, although she never noticed.

000..ooo...000

Hinata turned around, avoiding the kick of one, and hitting another. Another body dropped dead to the ground. It was so strange…all was so clear now. Kiyone whispered to her, Kiyone showed her the openings and directed her hand when she wasn't fast enough. Kiyone told her it was alright when guilt threatened to distract her. Hinata knew she could build on her, but she also knew that, like it had been with Tsunade, some day she had to do this on her own.

Another kick and a enemy was unconscious and bleeding against a tree, and Hinata turned to meet the woman head on. The woman was shaking, and it was obvious that she was both confused as…scared almost.

"H-how, y-you're a genin!" she cried out. Hinata gazed at her, frowning slightly.

_**Perhaps you can take her prisoner, you've killed enough for today.**_

Suddenly it dawned on Hinata what _exactly_ she'd done, but she willed herself to bare it. She could freak out later.

"Surrender," Hinata told her and her voice was still the same as before, for some reason, Hinata was glad for that, "Please, I don't want to kill anymore,"

The woman glared and took out her last kunai.

"Go to hell!"

And charged.

Hinata braced herself and waited for the woman to reach her. Yet she didn't need to, for two ANBU suddenly appeared and tied her up.

The last thing Hinata saw was Kiyone smiling sadly at her before darkness consumed her.

0.o.

Sakura sped along. After some whining, she had finally convinced Ksijuharu to continue training the other day. Her pink hair was blown to the side by the wind, showing her frown. She had brushed past Neji who had been training, and she knew she just fuelled his suspicion, but that didn't matter. Not right now…

Hinata's light was less bright then before.

That meant something, but Sakura wasn't sure what. Trees flashed by her, but Sakura hardly noticed her surroundings. But she did notice the sound of leaves crashing, and a pair of footsteps matching her own. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at Tenten.

o.0.

Tenten answered Sakura's smile with one of her own and sped up so that she was alongside of her fellow ninja.

"So you felt it to, huh?" Sakura asked her, and Tenten looked at her from the corner of her eye.

A sad feeling washed over Tenten and she frowned. What was it…disappointment? She shook it of and stared ahead.

"Yes, but later then you did. I…I haven't…found the power yet," Tenten answered, hesitant although she didn't really knew why.

"Don't worry, you will," Sakura encouraged her and smiled. Tenten smiled back.

Sakura was right. She was being silly, besides they had more important matters to attend to.

"You think Hinata's alright?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"I think so…"

o.0.

They found her covered in blood. Their eyes widened in shock as they stood frozen.

Four bodies were lying around. One lying in the sand, his leg had apparently collapsed beneath him. One lied beneath a tree, but they could see the rise and fall of his chest although it was shallow, an ANBU approached him to take him prisoner. One was draped over a tree branch, and one was directly in front of Hinata's feet.

All men had blood trickling from their mouth.

"Seems like Hinata has truly mastered the gentle fist," Tenten stated grimly, and when Sakura looked at her with questioning eyes she directed to the training ground with her arm.

"I've seen Neji kill. They looked the same as they do down there. It's a blow to the heart, it's very difficult to survive" Tenten explained. Sakura nodded in understanding.

Tsunade was healing Hinata, who looked like she had just been through hell. But she was alive, and that was what mattered.

Without another word, the two girls jumped from the high tree branch to go to their friend.

Both moved the her side and each kneeled down. Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand, but Tenten only gazed silently at her. Hinata's eyes slowly moved up till she met Tenten's and then Sakura's, then they lowered to her lap again.

Tsunade stood up, and with a nod to them she moved away to take care of her duties. The three were silent for a while.

"You did it," Sakura finally broke the silent, smiling slightly at Hinata and squeezed Hinata's hand silently. When Hinata looked up to meet their eyes, her own were full of tears.

"I killed them…I killed three of them…and one might not make it," Hinata uttered.

"Hinata.." Sakura whispered.

"The woman went mad. She went mad… and attacked me as well, but an ANBU stopped her. I was prepared to kill her as well," Hinata continued as if she hadn't heard Sakura. Sakura moved over the hug her, but stopped when she turned her head away. Suddenly, Tenten stood up. She gazed at Hinata for a while before finally speaking.

"Yes, yes you did," Tenten simply said, and Sakura looked at her with a frown, wondering what she was up to. Hinata's head snapped up, her wide teary eyes filled in disbelieve.

"You did. You did kill them," Tenten said calmly, looking in her eyes, "And you did it for good reason, don't forget that. You were the only one standing between them and Konoha. Who knows what they might have discovered, what might have happened? The power came to you with good reason. Your emotions told you that it was right, that you should've done what you done. Nothing will change that, Hinata-chan. You're so strong now, don't lose it."

Finally her hardened eyes softened.

"We would hate to loose our friend," Tenten finished softly. Hinata slowly nodded, and Sakura draped her arm over her and squeezed her softly.

"You did the right thing, Hinata. We're proud of you," Sakura added. Finally Hinata nodded.

"Thank you," Hinata finally said, wiping away her tears and smiling once again. Tenten smiled.

"Let's go home," Sakura offered.

_To be continued…._

_Hey people, I've finished a chapter without you asking/threatening me to, aren't you proud?_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I, once again, enjoyed writing it. Even though there are no couples in this one._

_**Just so you know:** the enemies in this chapter were send to seek information and create havoc by killing every single child they could find. _

_Oh, and I do have a question for next chapter._

_Would you be really offended if it's going to get bloody? If you are, please tell me. But I'm not sure if I want to change it. I've already started on it, and I like it how it is. Bu if there are a lot of people who will hate me forever, I might consider rewriting._

_Next chapter: a lot of angst, and Tenten!_

_Until next time,_

_Gasha Aisu._


	13. So close, and yet so far

Hearts in love and denial chapter 13: So close, and yet so far.

By Gasha Aisu.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: A bloody scene the minute you start. If you can't stand the thought of chopped of head, then don't read.

_She was surrounded by darkness. She wasn't even sure were she stood on, for the floor beneath her was black, the walls, if there were any, were black, the ceiling, black. Everything, black, and it was driving her mad. There hung a feeling in the air of danger and slaughter._

"_Tenten," a familiar voice called her, although he made it sound more like a statement. _

_She turned to face Neji and her eyes widened. Although he stood steady, Neji was covered in blood. His milky white eyes were cold, and in one hand he had Lee's head, his fingers tightly grabbing his hair. Tenten gasped and Neji smirked._

"_You didn't expect to see me like this, did you?" Neji asked her coldly, and rolled something to her from his other hand._

_Gai's lifeless eyes gazed up at her, his face constricted in horror instead of the usual grin. Tenten gasped again and brought a trembling hand to her mouth. This explained why Neji stood so firm._

_The blood wasn't his._

_Her horror filled eyes sought his, and saw that he was gazing at her with a steady expression. Slowly he took a few steps forward, leaving a bloody trail. The blood seemed to lighten in the darkness, for Tenten could see every spatter. Every bloody footprint. Every drop that had slid of his body._

"_You did this to me," Neji told her, and he released Lee's head. The head rolled over to her and stayed still. Now both her sensei as her team mate, someone she considered a brother, lifeless heads were in front of her feet, staring at her._

"_I…?" her voice wavered, "Neji…I…I didn't…"_

"_Yes you did!" Neji accused fiercely, his white eyes flashing, "Because **you** weren't strong enough, **you** weren't there!"_

_Speechless, she looked at him. _

"_They're dead because you weren't strong enough, you weren't there to protect them! They only kept me alive so I could see them die. I saw them **die**, Tenten! Where the hell were **you**!" He was yelling now, his voice hoarse and filled with accusation. _

_Now officially horrified she took a step back, her eyes filling with tears._

"_See how weak you are?" Neji spat, his face expressing a nasty look of hate. Tenten took more steps back but only bumped into someone. Turning, her eyes widened once again as she gazed at Sakura._

_She was covered in blood too, but she wasn't bothered in the least. Her face held a mad expression as her green eyes held Tenten's brown ones. Not breaking eyes contact, Sakura raised a blood covered kunai and licked the blood of with her tongue. Tenten's breath caught in her throat as she could only stare, rooted at the spot._

"_I killed Naruto," Sakura said cheerfully, grinning, "And Ino, and Kiba, and Shino, just to see Hinata's reaction. Oh, and I killed Tsunade to prove I'm the strongest, and Kakashi to show him I'm not weak anymore,"_

_Tenten struggled to breathe, yet she still managed to utter one word._

"_Why?"_

_Sakura laughed. _

"_Why!" Sakura repeated, mockingly, "Because I wanted to of course! I'm going to track down Sasuke-kun and if he doesn't want me, I'll kill him as well,"_

"_S-Sakura," Tenten stuttered as her feet unwillingly moved away again, away from this danger, "T-this is not…you,"_

_Again Sakura laughed, and Tenten shivered from the unpleasant sound. _

"_No, this isn't me at all is it?" Sakura repeated, grinning and bending her head to the side a little, "But you see Tenten…"_

_Suddenly her expression turned serious again, and her eyes darkened. She took a step forward, forcing Tenten to walk backwards._

"_You weren't there to keep me from going insane because of the power. You weren't strong enough to be able to handle my slowly darkening soul. I hardly respected you anymore. You were to caught up in yourself and your lack of power, to handle my problems as well. So I kept it from you, locking it up, because I knew you couldn't handle it, couldn't handle **me**. And because of that, because you were so **weak**, it started to grow inside of me," Sakura grinned again although her eyes didn't lighten up, "Its addicting now it's out. I'll never be the same again, all because of you Tenten,"_

"_No," Tenten breathed and looked around wildly, all she saw was Neji accusing eyes and Sakura's wicked ones, "No! I'm not that weak!" She turned to run but froze on her spot because of the sight before her._

_Hinata was also covered in blood. Only she was covered in her own. Hinata's eyes were averted, and when she turned to Tenten, Tenten screamed._

Tenten shot up, still screaming as she looked around blindly. Slowly her screaming stopped and was replaced by heavy breathing as she calmed down at the sight of her room.

"It was just a dream," she told herself and placed her cool hand on her sweating forehead.

_The image of the blood spattered and cut open Hinata. Neji holding heads. Sakura's wicked smile as she licked the blood away. Hinata who turned to look at her, only to show that she had no eyes anymore. _

Tenten shivered. "Just a dream," she repeated, trying to convince herself.

_Lee's lifeless eyes gazing up at her. Gai´s horrified expression._

Her back was burning, a distant voice calling to her, only to be overwhelmed by a beasts roar. She couldn't place the feeling of being called, she was called by something she needed. She needed to be complete. She needed to be strong.

With a sigh, Tenten placed her head in her hands. Both her palms as her forehead were sweaty of the dream that left her shaken. Shivering, Tenten closed her eyes in effort of controlling her heavy breathing and wild emotions.

She needed to be strong, she knew that. Tenten always cared for others, and looked out for them even if they didn't realise it. But now…she wasn't strong enough to do so.

_Neji's disgusted face._

Tenten needed air. The room was to small, her blankets were strangling her. She needed air, she couldn't breathe. It was hot, too hot. Her hair was sticking, sticking to her neck and face, strangling her. Her blankets were constricting, trapping her. She couldn't get air.Tenten knew she was going hysteric, but she couldn't control it. She couldn't control her emotions like she usually could. She needed to run. Heart was pounding. She needed to be away, away from here. She needed…she needed…

She needed to see Neji.

Tenten needed to see if he was alright. Would he hate her like he did in her dream?

Without another thought, Tenten shot out of her bed. She didn't pause to take her weapons with her, she didn't even think of changing his clothes. She had only one thought in her mind as she opened her window and jumped outside.

She just hoped Neji was okay.

o.0.o.

Both Sakura as Hinata shot up in their beds. Without another thought the ran out of their room. They didn't even know why they had the feeling something was wrong with Tenten. Tenten wasn't as connected yet as they were, because her seal was yet to be released. Still somehow, it didn't seem strange that they stared into each other's scared, wild eyes. It didn't seem strange that they made a move to the door at the same time. When Sakura yanked open the door, it only seemed natural that they were behaving like this.

They were getting used to their seals.

Hinata collapsed against Sakura who had suddenly froze. Sakura hardly budged, not even noticing the other girl. When Hinata looked past Sakura, she stilled as well.

The room was empty.

Were was their friend?

o.0.o.

Neji stared at his ceiling. His hair was spread over his pillow and wasn't bothering him, he was comfortable, warm, and the training had gone well. But he was still wide awake.

Something was bugging him.

Whatever it was, it was keeping him from sleeping, which was annoying the hell out of him. He needed to deal with it, so that he could sleep again. The only problem was…

He had no idea what it was.

With a sigh, he slowly sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and stared for a while, his hair slowly sliding in front of him. With a tired sigh, he rubbed his hands over his face before pausing with his hands over his mouth.

Was it because of what Lee had said earlier that afternoon?

With an annoyed frown, Neji kept staring ahead. Could that be it? Could he be…able to have those useless emotions?

Was he really missing Tenten? A mere team mate?

Immediately he was annoyed at himself. He wasn't going to denial that he considered Tenten a friend, so it was only natural, right?  
With a curt shake of his head, Neji stood to walk to his window. He stared at the silver moon high in the sky as he stood motionlessly.

What was wrong with him?

0.o.0.

Tears were gathering in her eyes, and with a annoyed movement Tenten wiped them away. She was crying over a silly dream. She was _upset_ over a _dream._ Granted, it was a nightmare, but this wasn't like her. She was being hysteric, she knew that. She knew that she had no reason to behave like this. She knew that it was silly, her running down the streets in nothing more then a oversized T-shirt and shorts. She didn't even have her hair like she usually had, now flying freely behind her instead in the usual buns. Tenten knew that she wasn't behaving like she normally was.

But she couldn't stop.

No matter what she told herself, her feet wouldn't stop running. Her breathing refused to slow down. Her heart beat wouldn't calm. Her hair danced before her vision. Sweat was poring of her.

The images wouldn't stop flashing before her eyes.

Hinata without eyes, Sakura's wicked smile, Lee's and Gai's heads.

Neji's despair.

Tenten shut her eyes and sped up. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to stop. She wanted to be away. She didn't want to be weak anymore.

Weak.

Her eyes opened again as she continued to run, leaving a trail of tears. Why was this dream getting to her like this?

She rounded a corner, not really knowing were she was headed.

Why was she so upset?

She jumped to avoid running into the things lying around.

Why did the dream seem so real?

Tenten almost tripped, but she managed to stay upright.

Was it possible that it could be real, if she wouldn't find the power?

Tenten stopped suddenly, breathing heavily and staring. She was in front of the Hyuuga estate, and she stared blankly at the white walls.

Was that true?

She shook her head and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself once more.

She was being ridiculous, nothing was wrong, and the power would come to her when she was ready. Yet, she didn't move as she just stared to the window she knew that was Neji's.

Was that a figure before the window? Her heartbeat increased as she watched the window slowly being opened.

o.0.o.

Something moving in the shadows caught his attention, and Neji's milky white eyes slowly lowered. He frowned slightly in confusion.

What was Tenten doing here?

His frown deepened as he took in her appearance as she moved some steps forward. The movement wasn't as fluid as it normally was, but she faltered before she caught her balance again. But that wasn't the only thing that was strange. She was in the outfit she usually slept in, which he knew since he had seen it on missions, and her hair was loose and in a mess. When her brown eyes looked up to meet his, Neji's breathing stopped for a moment. Even though the distance was great, his byukagan eyes showed him more even when not activated.

And he did not like what he saw.

They were red and showed pain. Something had happened to upset her. Immediately he opened his window and leaned out slightly. She had come to him…it seemed like he was the first one she thought of. He jumped out of it, and landed softly before he made his way towards her.

He would not let her down. Even though she had betrayed him, even though she was no longer in his team.

She was Tenten.

And for him, that was reason enough to do the best he could to make her happy.

0.o.0.

Tenten watched him approaching. He was here for her, he would help her, he would keep her safe. Even though she normally felt she didn't need it, now it was like the greatest gift ever. Seeing his normally cold eyes slightly concerned when he was close enough, something snapped.

With a stifled sob Tenten began running towards him. Neji's eyes widened slightly before he frowned in concern. Seeing the concern and familiar face, Tenten doubled her speed and finally reached him.

She didn't think of the distance they normally had.

She didn't think of the fact that Neji usually never allowed her to touch him.

Tenten didn't think of anything else then the fact that he was there.

More tears escaped her when she threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck. She didn't let out any sound, for she rarely did when she was crying, but her body was shaking.

Neji tensed and for a moment she thought he was going to push her away. Images of his disgusted face danced before her. Tenten closed her eyes tightly and struggled to compose herself. She still felt foolish, being so upset over a silly dream. And now she was making a fool of herself before Neji, why couldn't she just be stronger?

Abruptly she released him and took a step back. Her eyes were adverted, for she feared what she would see in his eyes. Perhaps the same disgust she had seen in her dream? Tenten was still shaking and she closed her eyes to fight back fresh tears.

"Tenten," Neji finally said, his voice still as steady as ever. Tenten swallowed but didn't respond. Why did she come here? Why couldn't she just…handled it alone? Like she always had…She was surprised when he cleared his throat almost nervously.

"Tenten, look at me," He commanded but she shook her head. She couldn't move, for she was to busy bracing herself against her emotions.

"Tenten," Neji tried again, but no annoyance was in his voice which surprised her. Tenten opened her eyes a little, but she stared away from him. So weak…

"It's alright," Neji said finally and he moved a little closer, "I'm here,"

His voice did seem strong, and there was no resentment, but still…was he pitying her?

"I'm weak," Tenten said her voice filled with the pain she felt, "Don't you hate me? Aren't you disgusted?" Hesitating fingers reached out before slowly trailing down her arm. Tenten shivered at the caress and he took it the wrong way, removing his hand. Tenten suddenly felt very cold…

"It takes strength to solve things on your own," Neji said calmly, "But it takes even more strength to allow someone to help you, when you're used to doing things alone,"

Tenten blinked and finally looked up again. Neji was as stony as ever, but she did see what she had wanted, hoped, to see beneath his coolly appearance. Worry, the need to protect her, warmth that was always there for her. He still cared about her.

"You taught me that," Neji continued. Tenten stared for a moment, just stared at him. Then slowly she took a step forward, her hand raising to his shirt and rasping it. Neji's own slowly came up and covered hers. _It's alright…_

With another sob she once again flung herself on him. This time Neji was prepared and his arms came around her, protecting her like he said he would.

o.0.o.

Both Sakura as Hinata paused just as they reached the end of their block. Both fully dressed and armed, the girls had prepared themselves to safe Tenten. But the feeling of distress disappeared, and they felt the same weak feeling like a fire burning somewhere far away as before. It was flickering as if saddened, but not lashing out in hysteric like before.

"You think she's alright?" Sakura asked and Hinata slowly nodded. Silence took hold as both girls just stood. Sakura was as clear as pedals you see flowing around you to Hinata, and Hinata was like a blinding light to Sakura. Yet Tenten was still a fire, burning far away and hidden from them.

"Her seal…" Hinata said softly and Sakura nodded.

"She will, eventually.." Sakura said, and Hinata agreed with a soft sound. Hinata was a little more quiet then before, but Sakura knew she would be alright when the memory of her killing was less fresh in her mind. And Tenten would be fine as well, she just knew it.

"Come on," Sakura said to Hinata, "Let's get some sleep. We'll force some answers out of Tenten when she returns tomorrow,"

Hinata agreed again with a soft sound, and both girls turned to go home, both knowing that they wouldn't get any sleep for worry was still present.

"Sakura-chan? Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?" a cheerful voice suddenly called out to them, and both Sakura as Hinata froze. Sakura turned to greet her friend, already recognised Naruto's voice, but Hinata didn't. Sakura was surprised to see Sasuke there as well, but she smiled at them anyway.

"I could ask you two the same question," Sakura said playfully. Sasuke just replied with his usual "che" and crossed his arms, obviously not wanting to answer. Naruto looked a bit sheepish but still grinned.

"Just training," Naruto said, and Sakura noticed that his eyes flashed to Hinata's back. Sakura looked between the two before finally asking.

"Did something happened between you?"

Naruto started to protest but Hinata just looked at Sakura.

"H-he wanted to know what happened," She explained softly. Sakura's mouth shook a little.

"And you ran," Sakura stated, knowing Hinata well by now. At Hinata's embarrassed nod, Sakura turned to glare at Naruto.

"What! She was the one that suddenly ran away!" Naruto protested holding up his hands. Sakura's glare did not loose its heat however.

"But you shouldn't have asked!" Sakura exploded, her glare turning more furious.

"We shouldn't be left in the dark," Sasuke suddenly stated, making Sakura falter. This time, Hinata turned with something strange in her eyes.

"Hokage-sama's orders," Hinata stated flatly, before she blinked and her hardened expression turned into the usual soft look again. Sakura nodded, her eyes slightly saddened.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, but we have no choice," Sakura said softly. Sasuke crossed his arms but Naruto sighed.

"It's alright," he finally said, "we just need to trust you, right? Then….then we will….until you can tell us,"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and glared at Naruto.

"Weren't you the one who was most upset about this?"

o.0.o.

Tenten finally quieted down although she still trembled. She sniffed and pushed herself just a little bit closer.

"I feel like such an idiot," Tenten finally told him, speaking for the first time since Neji allowed her to hang onto him. She felt a cool hand go through her hair, and she closed her eyes in pleasure of the sensation.

"You're not," Neji said gruffly, and the arm he had around her waist tightened. Somehow, having him holding her made it all more bearable. The dream had never happened, as was clear for he would never hold her if it had, and her being weak well…

Not willing to think of that, she snuggled against him. She still couldn't believe he allowed her close like this. Especially since last time she had met him. He had completely ignored her, and had attacked Hinata mentally. But Hinata had suddenly reacted strongly, for unlike Tenten, she had grown. Tenten had looked at him after she left, but he had looked at her so coolly that she just had fled. But if he had ignored her, didn't that mean that he had been angry at her?

"I thought you-"

"Let's speak inside," Neji interrupted her. Tenten nodded and made a move to release him, but he didn't allow her to. He just lowered his hands, much to her embarrassment, and picked up her legs, carrying he into his room. Had he been anyone other then Neji, she would've mistrusted him, but as it was now, she allowed him to bring her to his room.

Neji silently set her on his bed, and slowly almost regretfully she released him. Tenten watched him as he walked to his bathroom which was only separated by a door. He came back with a small wet towel, and grabbed a chair while he made his way over her. Without a word he handed her the towel, and set the chair in front of her before he sat on it. Tenten couldn't help but smile. Neji may be a guy of little words, but he didn't need them anyway.

Neji's eyes softened at her smile, and he patiently waited until she had cooled her eyes. It was strange, but she was as calm as she normally was again, although still a little shaky. Apparently, the presence of Neji helped. Not wanting to think about as of why, she took a deep breath and started telling.

Tenten told Neji all she could. She started with the nightmare, which got her clenching the towel and shaking more badly. But she managed to continue when Neji silently put his hand on hers, and looked into her eyes. Then she started telling about everything else, and she was surprised how much it was and what it did to her. Her emotions went from anger to sadness, and even slight despair. She told him about how she doubted herself, and how weak she had felt she had become. She told him that she had gone through training, all three of them had (although she didn't tell him why or who had been their teacher) and about Sakura and Hinata going faster then she. Tenten even told him about how it reminded her of him and Lee, and that she was tired of being weak. Then she told him about her need to protect Sakura and Hinata, for they were such great girls, but she couldn't since she was so weak. As she talked, Neji never interrupted her, and Tenten couldn't help but notice that.

"And it makes me feel so...so…useless! And it makes me hesitate, which I hate!" Tenten exclaimed frustrated, "And I feel even more stupid, because you're sitting there listening like the great guy you are, and in a way I should. I usually listen while people rant,_ I'm_ the one who's supposed to help instead of getting it. That, and I'm wasting your time and sleep because of some silly dream!"

This finally got a reply out of Neji, who then stood like she had donewhile she had been letting it all out.

"It wasn't just a silly dream Tenten," Neji said calmly, "and neither are your emotions. How long have you been carrying that around?"

This made Tenten stop in the middle of pacing through his room. She blinked at him before she turned away with an embarrassed blush.

"A while…" she replied vaguely, shuffling a little. She could almost _feel_ Neji crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"I thought I was your friend," Neji said, somewhat annoyed. Tenten immediately looked up.

"You are!" she exclaimed, her brown eyes widening, "You got to believe me Neji. You mean a lot more to me then you might think!" She didn't know what she meant exactly, or where that had came from, but it didn't matter for it seemed to work. Neji uncrossed his arms and his frown lessened somewhat.

"Then why?" his voice was as monotone as ever, "Why didn't you come to me?"

Tenten bit her bottom lip for a while, and hugged herself. She knew the answer. It was nothing she had ever been ashamed of before, normally she wasn't, but somehow Neji made her feel like it was a bad thing.

"Because…I usually don't…come to people," Tenten finally uttered and looked up to meet his eyes. He was frowning again, this time in mild disapproval.

"But you expect them to come to you?" Neji stated more then asked. Tenten nodded and Neji walked over to her. He reached over and grabbed her elbow, pulling her close.

"Promise me you'll come to me from now on," Neji demanded. Tenten blinked up at him.

"With what?" She asked, still somewhat uncertain.

"Everything,"

It was a big demand, but Tenten knew she couldn't deal with everything herself any longer now she had opened up. Besides, she trusted Neji with her life, surely she could trust him with her heart…her soul…

"Only when you promise me you'll do the same," Tenten stated flatly, and Neji smirked. Then he nodded slowly and Tenten smiled up at him. Slowly, even shyly, Tenten leaned forward and embraced him, resting her head under his chin which he placed on her head. She was surprised how natural the gesture was, for in all these years she never been this close to Neji.

"It's a deal then," Tenten said, before sighing contently and closing her eyes.

She felt Neji grunt a apology for his chest vibrated with it and she smiled. They stayed like that for a while, until suddenly Tenten yawned. She heard Neji chuckle before he released her, and suddenly Tenten missed his presence and warmth. She stood, hugging herself, while she watched Neji open a closet and getting out a mattress (small one but she was used to less) and some spare blanked and cushion.

"We'll worry about you going home in the morning," Neji stated and threw the things besides his bed. Tenten smiled at him, and bend down to make her bed. Neji walked over to the lights, putting them off when she crawled in bed.

It took a while but soon Tenten's eyes were used to the darkness and she saw Neji going into his own bed. She smiled softly and closed her eyes.

"Good night Neji," she said softly. She got a grunt in response. For a moment she lied still before she opened her eyes and pushed herself up.

"Neji?" she asked. He made a sleepy sound.

"I just….thank you," Tenten said shyly. Another grunt. Again she smiled and lied down again. Just as she closed her eyes she heard his soft reply.

"Anytime Tenten, anytime,"

Tenten's heart leaped although she didn't understand why. She snuggled into the covers and sighed contently.

"You to Neji," She then replied. He grunted in acknowledgement.

Tenten fell asleep smiling.

o.0.o.

_Everything was dark again. Tenten looked around but she couldn't see anything. Yet the cool wind that blew let her know that she was outside. She felt the grass tickle her toes, and she knew she was looking for something. It was only now that she realised that she was running. Her breathing came in short gasps as she continued to run. Looking behind her, she saw that more ninja's followed her, comrades and enemies, and that the village was on fire._

"_Find it Tenten!" Sakura yelled desperately before turning to fight of an ninja, "find your strength!" _

_Tenten nodded and continued to run. Yet desperation was there, she didn't know her power, she didn't know how to find it. _

_**I'm right here!** A male voice called out to her, **You just refuse to see me!**_

"_Where? Where can I find the power?" Tenten called out desperately. **I'm here, I'm here!**_

_A scream came from behind her, and pain sprung form her back. Sakura was dead. _

"_No!" Tenten yelled. **Yes! Because you refuse to see me. Because you refuse to take chances, because you're weak!**_

"_Sakura!" Tenten called out. **Doesn't matter, she's dead now. Just find me!**_

"_But where, where are you?" Tenten yelled. **Right here!**_

_Hinata came running beside her, crying but still strong. It was only now that Tenten noticed that she was crying as well._

"_They're too strong!" Shikamaru yelled, "Run! Save yourself!"_

_Hearing that, all ninja's that had been fighting turned to run. Some were struck in their backs, some managed to escape. There was panic everywhere, and you could hear the cries of the ones who died. Tenten saw Hinata going faster, and she realised that she couldn't keep up._

"_Hinata! Not so fast!" Tenten yelled, her breathing coming in short gasp of exhaustion. Hinata looked behind her but kept on running._

"_I'm sorry Tenten-chan!" Hinata cried while her wrist was grabbed by Neji who was even faster then her, dragging her with him, "You heard Shikamaru, we need to run. You're not strong enough, you can't keep up. But they'll spare you if I'm not around, they won't see you as a threat,"_

"_What!" Tenten cried out._

"_I'm sorry Te-" butHinata never got to finish her sentence. She was so distracted by Tenten, that she hadn't seen the ninja coming. Tenten watched in horror as Hinata's eyes dimmed turning empty. _

"_Find the power Tenten!" Neji called, "You're our only hope!" That said, he attacked the ninja who had killed Hinata, in a attempt to revenge her and keep the families honour. _

"_How!" Tenten called out. **Find me! Find me Tenten!**_

"_I don't know how!" Tenten cried, as her legs refused to run any further. Tenten raised her head to watch everyone being slain. _

_A sword tipped her head up. _

"_You're weak, girl," a enemy sneered. _

_**Believe in yourself! Allow your emotions to rule you and you'll find me!**_

"_So weak," the enemy stated._

"Tenten,"

"_No, I don't want to be weak, I'll find it," Tenten uttered but she didn't believe in it._

"Tenten,"

"_They're all dead, all dead because of me," Tenten cried._

"Tenten!"

Tenten shot up, her eyes wide. For a moment she didn't know where she was until she saw Neji crouched before her, gazing into her eyes calmly. Tenten moved her lips but no sound came as she stared at Neji. She was only aware of her tears when Neji wiped them away.

With a strangled cry she shot forward and grabbed hold of him. Neji simply wrapped his arms around her. Tenten tried to get hold of her emotions while all she could do was hang on to him. After a while she managed to, although she still sniffed. Neji never released her, and Tenten was grateful for it, for he was keeping her together.

"It's alright Tenten," Neji said calmly, "You _will_ find the power,"

At that Tenten tensed. How much did he know? She loosened her hold and shot backwards, staring at him.

"How much do you know?" she asked calmly, although her voice slightly trembled. Neji narrowed his eyes at her.

**_TBC..._**

_So did you all enjoy this chapter? I did enjoy writing it. In case you're wondering, I took the liberty to give Tenten some...well...character, which is partly based on me I admit._

_I hope you're not dissapointed and enjoyed this chapter._

_Until next time,_

_Gasha Aisu._


	14. Of the edge

Hearts in love and denial chapter 14: Of the edge.

By Gasha Aisu.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_Last time in Hilad: "It's alright Tenten," Neji said calmly, "You will find the power,"_

_At that Tenten tensed. How much did he know? She loosened her hold and shot backwards, staring at him._

"_How much do you know?" she asked calmly, although her voice slightly trembled. Neji narrowed his eyes at her._

_0.0._

Both Sakura as Hinata gasped at the same time, making Sasuke's eyebrow raise and Naruto blink confused.

"The bastard!" Sakura seethed, and Hinata nodded with a sight frown. At this, Naruto's eyes widened even more.

"Well what else did you expect me to-" but his defence fell on deaf ears.

"I don't know what he did," Sakura said on a low tone, interrupting and ignoring Naruto, "But he's a bastard," Hinata made a small noise in agreement.

"We should go back, to be there for her when she comes back," Hinata said softly, and with a nod from Sakura the two girls left, leaving the two boys in silence.

"What did I do?" Naruto finally asked confused.

0.0.

Tenten stared at him, taking in his narrowed eyes and stiff posture. She should've known. She should've known that this wasn't going to last, that in the end, she would be alone as she always had been. Slowly she released him completely, for her hands had not released his shirt before, even though she distanced herself from him, and shuffled backwards. He let her, which hurt her for some reason.

"You talk in your sleep," Neji stated. Tenten narrowed her eyes.

"And I bet you took full advantage of that, didn't you?" she spat defensively, clenching her hands into fists. He couldn't know, he mustn't know, she was ordered to keep it secret. No…

Neji raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms, sitting back on his heels.

"I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't. I couldn't help overhearing, half the street could," he said icily. Tenten felt a pang of hurt but she ignored it and only tensed in response. She noticed that her breathing had quickened but she was unable to slow it, nor her racing heart.

"What did you hear?" Tenten asked in a low tone. Neji simply stared t her, his expression hard and unfeeling. It was the side she usually dealt with, his softer side was obviously pushed away. Tenten could hardly believe that she had cried in his arms only a few minutes ago, feeling more safe then she obviously should have.

"Well?" she asked strongly when he didn't answer. Neji's jaw tightened for a moment before he seemed to realise that he was still sitting on her bed because he sat up and stood before her. Tenten felt oddly tiny and she quickly followed. She would need to concentrate when she argued with him, so the less distractions the better. She crossed her arms and tried to pin him down with her stare. Neji straightened his back, as if to tell her that he wasn't afraid of her.

"You feel like you're weak and that Sakura and Hinata for some reason are leaving you behind," His gaze shifted from her to the window to her right, "And you seem to think I'm leaving you as well,"

Tenten avoided his eyes when they turned back to her. So he hadn't heard much. She remembered her dream, she hadn't said anything in it about the seals. He was probably thinking about power in it's whole, not knowing that there was power sleeping in her. Still, she had taken to much of a risk. She needed to leave _now. _And the further she could keep Neji, the better, or so it seemed. Swallowing she inwardly steeled herself for a fight, for she would have to make one to keep him away until she could tell him what was going on.

"You had no right to pry into my dreams," Tenten said evenly and snorted before she continued, "You were taking advantage of the fact that I was sleeping,"

Neji's eyes widened slightly, which she only saw because she knew him, before they narrowed. There, she had attacked him and now he would attack back in defence.

"It shouldn't have been possible at all, what if I had been an enemy? You sleep to deep," Neji responded, his voice detached. Tenten cringed. She knew him well.

And it stung.

"I happen to feel safe when you're around," she snapped back, "But apparently I can't even trust my own team mate, my friend!"

Neji blinked and frowned slightly.

"Tenten.." he said, but she gave him no chance to continue. She had started this, now she had to end it.

"Say no more, Neji," she said in a flat voice, "I know when I'm not welcome anymore,"

This time his frown was obvious, and there was annoyance in his eyes.

"You're overreacting and you know it," Neji stated. Tenten's eyes flashed and she almost bit her lip before she remembered that nothing escaped Neji. So instead she glared at him and silently moved to his window. She needed to get away now, while she was still ahead of the game. But a hand on her wrist stopped her. She turned back to stare in his unreadable white eyes.

"You're not this easily angered," He stated softly, "You're picking a fight and I want to know why,"

For a moment she just stared at him, wondering what to do now. Then she pulled her wrist free and turned back to the window, opening it before she faced him again.

"You know too much already," Tenten said softly, smiling sadly at him. She hesitated before she reached out and put a hand on his cheek. His hand came up and caught hers, returning the affectionate gesture. Tenten just stared in his eyes for a moment before she continued.

"Just…wait until I can tell you, okay?" she said softly, gently. Neji's expression hardened and his hand tightened for a moment before his hold loosened and he slowly nodded. Tenten smiled again. Suddenly she had a urge to kiss his cheek and she wondered where it came from. Instead she gave him another smile and slowly let her hand slip from his grasp before she turned to the window.

_**It is time.**_

Tenten stiffened before she froze, listening. That voice…where had that voice come from? Frowning she took in the area around her, searching.

"Tenten?" Neji asked, he sounded confused.

So he hadn't heard. But then… a small smile appeared in her face and she turned around to face Neji again.

"Everything is going to be alright Neji," She told him, even though she didn't know why. Neji frowned at her but awarded her with a stiff nod. He stepped back and she knew that it was time for her to go.

To go and face her fears.

She turned and jumped out of the window, never looking back and seeing Neji follow her with his eyes. Never seeing him hesitating before shutting the window.

o.0.o.

Tenten halted on a roof top and closed her eyes. She let the wind play with her hair and clothes, forgetting once again that she was only in her sleeping clothes. She needed to find her calm centre again. Tenten wasn't a emotional girl, and being overwhelmed as she had been this night she needed a moment to return to being herself. Neji had been as kind as he could, and she knew he was there for her. So where both Hinata as Sakura. But Tenten knew she needed to do this on her own. And somehow she knew she needed face her fears before she could go on. She knew that it where her fears who were keeping her back.

Tenten wasn't afraid of death, Tenten wasn't afraid of rejection like Sakura, Tenten wasn't afraid of having to kill, like Hinata had been, Tenten wasn't afraid of heights or anything else as simple as that.

Fear was a powerful emotion, and it had been what had been stopping her, at least part of it. It had been what had stopped all three of them. But Sakura and Hinata had faced them and defeated them. It was now Tenten's turn. It was what her nightmares had been telling her, it had been what Tsunade had implied. Fear, a powerful emotion, one who rules a being and conquers a mind. When you let it at least.

Tenten opened her eyes, her brown eyes returned to the calm balanced way they had been before.

There where two things Tenten was afraid of. Too strong emotions which made her vulnerable. She had faced that fear. She had let Neji get close to her when she was at her worst, and she allowed him to hold her when they overwhelmed her. She knew now that emotions could leave you vulnerable, but also could make you strong. Neji had shown her that, even though he probably hadn't meant to. It was time to face her second, and worst fear.

Nervous but determent she took off again.

0.o.0.

Hinata suddenly stopped when she and Sakura were less then a block away from their home. Sakura stopped as well, knowing what was coming but giving the girl time to speak her mind.

"Do you feel it, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked quietly, twisting around to stare in the direction she knew Tenten was, even though she couldn't see her. Sakura nodded, knowing that Hinata could see her even though her face was turned away.

"Tenten is going to do something foolish," Hinata told her even though she didn't need to, "We need to stop her," Sakura bit her bottom lip and looked away.

"It was foolish of me to attack that wooden log like I did,"

"Sakura-chan," Hinata said quietly, her voice trembling because she understood.

"And it was foolish of you to stay behind and vulnerable like you did,"

"But Sakura-"

"She needs to do this on her own,"

Sakura's face was turned away when Hinata turned back to her. Hinata looked at her for a moment before slowly stepping forward.

"H-how can you just…just.."

Sakura shrugged and smiled slightly.

"The same way you and Tenten stayed out of my way when I hit that log like I did. The same way Tenten and I slowed our pace so that we would arrive when the battle was over, and not when you were still fighting," Sakura explained, her face still turned away and hidden behind pink strands of hair. Hinata slowly walked onwards and paused when she was level with Sakura.

"Because we need to,"

Sakura nodded, her pink hair dancing as she still refused to lift her face.

"Because Tenten has to do this on her own,"

Sakura didn't reply to the statement, but she lifted her head and blinked her eyes dry. It was hard to leave a friend on her own for a second time, knowing that she could die. But if she didn't get the power, it was better that she did, Sakura understood that now. Ksijuharu had explained that to her.

_Flashback:_

"_Sakura come and sit, you have earned your break," Ksijuharu said quietly. Sakura ungracefully sat down, not hiding her exhaustion for there was no need. It was slightly annoying to have a ghost inside your body. Ksijuharu slowly floated out of her, ignoring her shiver for he was used to it. _

"_How do you feel girl?" he asked quietly. Sakura raised her head to smile at the white being before her. _

"_Exhausted," she stated earning a chuckle of her grand father. Suddenly he turned serious, and tilted his head to the side to look at her. Sakura, recognising the look, lifted her tired body up and shifted backwards until she was resting against a tree. Then she looked back at her grand father and waited for him to speak._

"_Sakura-chan.." he said slowly, "Do you feel different then before?"_

_Sakura blinked at Ksijuharu, now used to his appearance and immediately responded._

"_Of course I do"_

_Ksijuharu nodded and sat down in front of her, Indian style, his eyes focussed on her. For a moment Ksijuharu was silent before softly asking "How?"_

_Sakura frowned at the tone of Ksijuharu and shifted as she thought over her answer._

"_Well obviously I feel stronger…"_

_Ksijuharu nodded._

"_Wiser…I've learned a lot,"_

_Ksijuhara smiled at that, and gestured for her to continue. _

_Sakura thought for a moment and then slowly said "Almost complete…as if…I need one last thing before I'm finally…well complete"_

_Ksijuhara actually beamed at her and laughed. "I knew my grandchild wasn't an idiot!"_

_Sakura smiled at the compliment. Suddenly Ksijuharu leaned forward, his eyes sparkling although it was hard to see it, and looked almost mischievous as he asked "Want to know why?"_

_At Sakura's nod Ksijuharu leaned back and looked at her for a moment before speaking._

"_The seal acts as an barrier from your powers, you know that. As long as the seal is not broken, the barrier will exits. It means that you're cut of from not only your power, but your destiny as well. You'll never be able to give it your all, and you will always feel that part that's missing, the part that's hidden and out of your reach. Unconsciously you will miss it, and one day…one day you finally realise what that nagging feeling is. Then, you'll try to fill the void. Yes, my child, many have met their downfall because of that. Gambling, affaires, dangerous missions, nothing works. Even when one meets their soul mates, their other half, they still feel that there is something missing. Some have turned insane."_

_Sakura could only stare at Ksijuharu in mild shock, not knowing what to say. Ksijuharu smiles and patted her knee._

"_Now, now, time is precious let's not waste it shall we?"_

_Sakura groaned as she was forced to train again…_

_End flashback._

"We can only hope, Hinata. Only hope," Sakura sadly said, turning to walk back to their house again. Hinata made a soft sound, but did walk along, even if somewhat hesitant.

o.0.o.

Tenten stared down at what was below her. That power, that force, that anger…it was what killed her parents. Taking a small step closer to the edge, Tenten's brown eyes clouded as she stared down at the water of the river. Her mother had loved water, her father had hated it, Tenten had always disliked it, but it had been mother's day and they had gone to the river. This river.

Tenten clenched her hands as she stared down on it. It had taken her mother, it had taken her father, it had almost taken her. Tenten disliked the river, greatly disliked that river…

Tenten slowly released her breath in an shuddering sigh. Right, she was here now. Now what? How was she supposed to face this fear? Should she…sleep beside it? Listening to the mighty roar of the fast travelling water? Or should she…jump in it.

Immediately Tenten shivered, just by the thought of it. That would be suicide, plain suicide. She almost died the last time she fell in it, her parents did die in it. It would be stupid, irrational, and just plain dumb. Things Tenten didn't thought she was. Right. That couldn't be it.

Unconsciously Tenten took a step back, away from the raw power. This wasn't fair, Sakura had, had her hint by Tsunade training them. Hinata had been forced to kill by others. Why did Tenten have to do this on her own? She was always on her own, it wasn't fair. Feeling like a small child, Tenten couldn't resist backing away even more. She would always be like this, incomplete and on her own, unless she jumped. Tenten knew that, but she couldn't. She couldn't just jump to her death like that. Sure, she could jump into fights, but then it came down on your own instincts and power, you had some control then. If she jumped…she would be overwhelmed by that river. It was to wild to walk on it with chakra, it was to powerful to swim. Tenten felt tears welling up when she realised she couldn't do this.

_**Stop being so dramatic.**_

Tenten blinked. What? Confused she looked around, but no one was there. Only she, alone in the early morning, still clad in her nightwear.

_**You're not an dramatic girl Tenten, so just do it.**_

Frowning Tenten scanned the area around her once again. Alright, either some ninja had hidden himself _very_ well, or she was hearing voices.

_**You know you have to.**_

Tenten's frown deepened. Without thinking she opened her mouth, "You want me to commit suicide, don't you?"

_**No, I want you to jump. You know there is no other way.**_

Tenten couldn't help but snort, feeling foolish for replying to the voice, yet unable to stay silent. "What's the difference? If I jump, I'll die,"

_**You can't be sure of that. And even if you do, it's better then being incomplete.**_

This was ridiculous. There had to be some other explanation for this…there had to be. Yet Tenten found herself stepping back to the edge, her toes curling over it as she stared down at the water beneath her. Better then incomplete…

Suddenly Tenten was pushed.

_to be continued..._

_I'm not cruell, I'm just...me. Sorry about the long update, but I had a lot of test lately...so I had to study._

_Untill next time, _

_Gasha Aisu._


	15. Complete at last

Hearts in love and denial chapter 15: Complete at last.

By Gasha Aisu.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_Last time, in hearts in love and denial:_

_**You can't be sure of that. And even if you do, it's better then being incomplete.**_

_This was ridiculous. There had to be some other explanation for this…there had to be. Yet Tenten found herself stepping back to the edge, her toes curling over it as she stared down at the water beneath her. Better then incomplete…_

_Suddenly Tenten was pushed._

_Now, the story continues :_

Tenten opened her mouth in an silent scream as she fell down. Her hair and clothes danced wildly in her fall, her eyes wide in horror. The wind cut of her breath, she was going too fast, the water…the water was waiting for her. She was speeding to her death, and there was nothing she could do. Falling, tumbling, spinning, there was nothing she could do. She could hardly breathe, she couldn't think, she couldn't act.

She couldn't save her own life.

Then suddenly she couldn't breathe at all and the space around her was cold and dark. Tenten struggled to get to the surface, her jaw clenched both in fright as in determination. The minute she surfaced she coughed and tried to get air in her lungs but was forced under again by the water before she managed to.

_I'm going to die…_

Her heart raced as she struggled to get to the surface yet again, struggling against her clothes, the water, and her own panic. Tenten felt that she was loosing as the water spun her around, disorienting her, pulling her down and twisting her clothes around her body. It clawed at her, it held her like some giant monster. To others this might've just been a river, but to Tenten…

_I'm going to die…_

It was destruction.

Panic took hold of her as her movement became more drastic, more desperate. Her feet kicking wildly, her arms reaching out, and her eyes wide in horror despite the fact that she couldn't see anything. She could feel the blood pounding in her ears, yet Tenten managed to get closer to the surface…closer.

_I'm not going to make it, I'm going to die._

It was power.

The water spun her again taking her down half the way she came up. It toyed with her. The gigantic monster, it played with her before it was going to force her to die. Tenten could feel her lungs burning, screaming for air. Opening her mouth and swallowing water, Tenten grabbed her throat, her eyes clenched shut in fright. Taken by panic, Tenten kept her hands at her throat, her legs kicking uselessly, leaving her as a toy to the water. A toy, for a cruel game. The little air she had left escaped her, for panic made her open her mouth, trying to scream.

_Neji…_

That thought, that plea, made her eyes snap open and her body moving again. For a moment she just floated in the water, allowing her fear to take her away as slowly her control returned to her. Then a determent expression was on her face as she swam again, struggling to return to the surface. Close…so close…

Tenten resurfaced, coughing madly before greedily gulping air. She was still taken further by the river, but at least she could breathe again, for now… Tenten struggled to stay up, but the water was simply too wild, too strong.

It took her down again.

Tenten felt her body spin, but there was little she could do. She tried using chakra, but it was of no use for she couldn't focus, not with the water spinning her. Nor was there anything to grab, nothing to save her.

_I'm all alone…why? I can't do this on my own…_

It was death.

Tenten tried to struggle, she tried to fight the water. But it was so cold, so powerful. It had taken her parents, and now it was taking her.

_I can't do this…I can't fight this…Not on my own. Please, anyone…I don't want to be alone anymore, I can't do this alone anymore. I'm strong, but not invincible. Please…_

It was stronger then her.

_**Took you long enough…**_

_Tenten looked around, confused. The water was gone completely. In fact, the area where she stood looked as if it hadn't seen water in a thousand years. The place, wherever and whatever it was, seemed like a centre, a crater, as if a huge explosion had taken place right where she stood. Tenten frowned and looked around. _

_Where was she?_

0.o.0.

Tears escaped their eyes and all that they could do was hold the others hand.

Hinata glanced at Sakura who met her eyes and offered a shaky smile. Some place else, they knew, Tenten was fighting for her right to live. Some place else, Tenten was facing her fears all alone.

Somewhere in their dark apartment, for they hadn't had the heart to put on the lights, a clock was ticking.

Hinata silently squeezed her friend's hand and offered a shaky smile of her own. They needed to be strong. They needed to allow Tenten to do this on her own, but it was hard. So, very hard…

The clock continued to tick away seconds. Perhaps the last seconds of Tenten's life.

Sakura averted her eyes to glare at the wall opposite of her. She didn't have the same patience, and often dignity, as Hinata had. She wanted her friend to be safe, safe and near her, _now_. Though she understood that it wasn't going to happen any time soon.

The ticking of the clock was maddening.

Hinata heard Sakura's frustrated sigh, and silently watched as the other girl stood to pace before their couch. Not knowing what to do with her hand, now that Sakura had released it, she folded both of them in her lap.

The ticking continued.

Sakura shot an annoyed look in the direction of where the ticking came from. The hair on the back of her neck and on her arms stood on end, and there was a tension in the air that couldn't be explained. Judging from Hinata's unnaturally straight spine and stiff posture, she felt it too. It was strangely cold in the room as well, though Sakura knew that all the window's were closed.

The ticking seemed to go slower, though they both knew that the clock was working fine.

Hinata shivered and raised her hands to rub her own arms. She shot Sakura a questioning look, but confusion was all she got back from her friend. A soft sad sigh escaped her, and her eyes travelled to the window, as if she was expecting to see Tenten come through it.

The ticking became the loudest sound in the room, though the clock itself was in another room.

Sakura closed her eyes in a pained way. Her friend was suffering, she just knew it. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Hinata shiver and send her yet another look. How could she think that she, Sakura, could have all the answers? Yes, she was known to be smart. Yes, she was the first one to release her strength, but that didn't mean she knew _everything. _Though right now…she wished she did.

The clock continued to tick, as the two friends continued to worry.

0.o.0.

Tenten's limp body was taken away by her biggest fear. Her eyes closed as her mind was elsewhere…

_A loud roar came from behind her, and immediately Tenten turned. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at the creature, the power, before her. Had the others seen this as well? This…this...huge being behind a wall of fire? No, no wall. The fire seemed to be a cage._

**_No, they did not. Don't you feel lucky?_**

_Tenten blinked, before she frowned annoyed. Who was that sarcastic bastard talking to her? And why wasn't he doing anything? She swallowed nervously as the creature before her roared again, and she could feel his strength. She felt her knees weaken and buckle beneath her by the sheer force of it all. Great…trapped by a creature a thousand time stronger then her, in a place she did not know, with only a sarcastic jerk to help her. _

_**That's mister sarcastic jerk for you, thank you very much.**_

_Wait, a sarcastic jerk who could hear her thoughts. The creature roared again, and Tenten repressed a shiver. She was doomed…she just knew it._

**_You're being pulled along as some helpless puppet in a wild river as we speak, so I'd say you're pretty doomed, yes._**

_Panic overtook Tenten, as she finally realised the situation she was in. That's right, she was drowning, or supposed to be anyway. Confused, Tenten scanned her surroundings. But if she was drowning right now, then why was she here? And why wasn't anyone helping her? Her pulse quickened as her wide eyes looked around desperately. Where was she?_

_**Now, now, don't panic. You asked for help, and we both responded.**_

_Help? This was helping? She didn't even know where she was, while apparently, she was drowning at the same time. And he called this help?_

_**I said not to panic. The only thing you have to do is to either tame that dragon inside of you, or convince me you're ready for your training. But to be honest, you haven't impressed me much yet. Perhaps you do deserve to die, from what I've seen, you won't be able to handle the power that sleeps inside of you.**_

_Annoyed that the voice was of little help, Tenten turned once more to face the gigantic dragon before her. That was supposed to help her? It looked more willing to eat her! It was huge, so huge in fact, that she had to crane her neck in order to look at it. Black leather like wings sprouted from it's snake like equally black body, and the red eyes staring down on her looked fierce. _

_Or did they?_

_Tenten frowned slightly, and moved towards it without really realising it. Behind her, her grandfather smiled, though she did not see him. Her attention was fully focussed on the beautiful being before her, for that was what it was, she realised that now. But his eyes…_

_They weren't that fierce at all, she realised that too. In fact…they reminded her of Neji._

_Trapped, lonely, lost, and in need of a friend._

_She felt fear leave her, as if she let a cloak drop from her shoulders. _She was hardly aware of her heart, strangely slowing, nor the burning in her lungs_. She wasn't aware of her grandfather, watching her from where she could not see him. She wasn't aware of her footsteps, that didn't make a sound, or her breath, that didn't come. Only that mattered now, was befriending the fascinating creature before her._

_Understand it._

_Comfort it._

_And love it._

**_That's my girl…you're finally beginning to get it…_**

_As if sensing that she was a force to be reckoned with, the mighty flames lowered to show the complete body of the dragon. It looked down on her, not as if he wanted to eat her, but rather as if she was a fascinating being, worthy of being studied._

Tenten was hardly aware of the sensation of being taken away. She was hardly aware of swallowing water. She was hardly aware of the fact that everything seemed to be going slower. That everything was beginning to get blurry._ The only thing that mattered was the being before her._

_The being inside of her._

_She reached out to it, her gaze intense and focussed on the dragon only._

Her heart beat slowed…

_The dragon gazed down on her, before slowly lowering it's massive head._

Darkness took away her vision. She closed her eyes…

"_Trust me," Tenten spoke, in a hoarse whisper, "And love me. Be my companion. Be mine…I'll take good care of you" She did not know where the words came from, but really, did it matter?_

Her mouth opened, and a bubble of the last precious air she had left in her escaped her.

_The dragon gazed down on her, his gaze seemed to be going through her. Tenten felt as if she was bearing her soul to this creature, allowing it to see all, and know all. She kept her eyes locked with his, knowing she had nothing to hide. Though her expression was determent, showing him that she was not weak, that she would be strong enough to take care of it. That she deserved having a loyal companion._

Life, slowly slipped away as the water continued to carry her limp body. Unaware, of a worried shadow following her on the river's edge.

_It seemed like forever before the dragon came close to her reaching hand. Tenten waited, patiently, though her fingers tingled unpleasantly, as if numbed._

The beating of her heart was slowly stopping…

_It needed to be done, and soon, Tenten knew. The sharp outlines of the dragon were becoming blurry, and from cracked dirt, chains were moving, as if they were snakes. Slowly…every so slowly the chains slithered to her and her dragon. But then…_

_They touched. And the fire, the cage, spattered._

Tenten's eyes snapped wide open, as her heart slowly began struggling again. A light seemed to shine from her eyes, which has taken in a faint reddish hue to their normal brown. She began struggling to reach the surface again, though this time with more power behind her strokes then ever before. But it wasn't enough…

"_Tell me your name" Tenten stated, more then asked. Her hand was slowly stroking the black scales of the dragon's snout as she almost feared for a moment, that it wouldn't answer her._

"_Akhekhu" the dragon rumbled. The sound seemed to flow through her whole body, vibrating in her veins. _

The seal on her back glowed, giving the water an strange orange tint, and her hands seemed to claw at the water around her, which continued to carry her body away. Feeling her life slipping, Tenten gritted her teeth and called forth what she knew she had inside.

She felt the seal rip, not release like Sakura and Hinata had described. It was nothing, like how it had felt like when Tsunade had done the ceremony, nothing at all. She didn't feel ready, like the others had said they had felt, but she rather felt that she _had_ to be ready. There was no other option, she _had_ to be ready, or willing to die.

But she did feel complete.

And it was then that Tenten realised that her time had come, that she _was_ ready, and that no stupid river was going to stop her.

Her seal shined with a blinding orange light, as Tenten arched her body, throwing her head backwards. But life was slipping from her, and she needed to get out of this water. This water that was suffocating her, suffocating the fire in her. Chakra burst from her back, and shaped into two bat like wings. Combined with her chakra and the power of her arms and legs was enough to finally get her to the surface again, spraying water to all sides. She hardly noticed the bright orange chakra wings. She saw the drops flying as if in slow motion, as only one thought directed her actions.

Get to land, get safe, and _survive._

She struggled, not even knowing how she was moving, only that she should. Closer to the land, closer to being safe. She was cold, freezing even, for the water had been as well. But she ignored her numb limbs, she ignored her exhaustion, she only focussed on the side of the river, slowly coming closer.The minute she reaches the land, half swimming half flying with her chakra formed wings, she dropped on it, coughing loudly and violently. Behind her closed lids, she saw the light of her fire-like chakra dim, and she could feel her seal close again. But it didn't matter.

She was ready. She was complete.

And no one was going to take away this power from her anymore. A smile curved her lips, and the minute she regained her breathing and had coughed up all the water, a tired but happy chuckle escaped her.

A shadow blocked the light of the moon.

Slowly, she raised her head, showing him her reddish eyes, though she was unaware of that fact.

"Neji…" she whispered, in a hoarse voice.

And all went dark.

0.o.0.

Neji watched her impassively for a moment, before bending down to feel her pulse. It was slow, but steady. Yet he knew he had to get her somewhere safe, and warm, for the skin beneath the tip on his fingers was much too cold. Frowning mildly, he bend through her knees and gently rolled her on her back. She made a soft noise as he hooked his arm underher legs, the other placing itself on her back. As he slowly lifted her, she slowly opened her eyes he was relieved to see that they were back to normal.

"I did it" she whispered, hoarsely as one hand came up to grab the fabric of his shirt. He stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"I did it…" she repeated, and her hand became lifeless again as her eyes closed once more. For a moment he watched her, holding his breath until he was certain her chest was moving. Without a word he turned to walk back to their village, tightening his hold while doing so. He hated not knowing what was going on, but at the same time, he hated not being able to trust his team mate. But still..

He glanced at her again, and shifted her so that he could hold her more closely. He was getting tired of Lee and if he was truly honest with himself…he was getting worried. What had possessed her to fall down that river? Had she meant to commit suicide?

_I did it…_

But that didn't make sense. And besides that, what had possessed _him_ to follow her in the end? Why hadn't he done anything while he helplessly followed her as she was taken away by the river. He had seen her struggle, but even more worse, he had seen her lifeless, helpless body being taken away.

Yet he hadn't done a _thing_.

Why? Why had it been so important to let her do this herself? What had stopped him? A quiet sigh escaped him as he only shook his head. He could figure that out later, it was more important to get her safe first.

"Neji…" she whispered, her voice still hoarse. Neji only spared her a glance before looking up to the direction they were going again. He wasn't going to show how much she had scared him. He wasn't going to show how panicked he had been, thinking of his life without her. For frankly, he himself didn't want to think about that.

"Neji…put me down…" Tenten whispered again, and he scowled, though he did not look at her. Carefully stepping over roots of the trees, for he did not want to risk tripping and dropping her, he was silent until she whispered his name again.

"No, Tenten. You're exhausted, your temperature dangerously low, and you're unable to sustain your own body" he stated, knowing he was right. It made her smirk, and he couldn't help but frown mildly. How could this even be mildly amusing for her? She had almost died, surely that was no laughing matter? She weakly coughed again, probably still winded from her struggle, but her hand tightened in his shirt again.

"Go left here please, Neji" she said, her voice still hoarse but slightly stronger. For a moment he paused, not wanting to comply, but the same strange force which had driven him to follow her, made him comply with her request. Though he kept his gaze before him, he could see that she was surprised, but pleased, at his behaviour. They continued in silence for about ten minutes, in which Neji was surprised that Tenten didn't loose consciousness, even though she seemed as if she was about to. He stopped in surprise when they entered a clearing on which one wooden log stood. He could see two others had stood there before, but there was little left of them. Tenten shifted in his grip and he looked down on her. Seeing the determent glint in her eyes, he gave in, somewhat wearily. He bend so that he could set her feet on the ground, and stood again, keeping hold to keep her steady. For a moment his team mate swayed, grabbing his shoulders as she struggled to stay upright. Neji stiffened when she bend her head and rested her forehead on his collarbone, it was an affectionate gesture, one Neji didn't know how to deal with. Hesitantly he reached out to hold her at her waist. After a moment she smiles up at him, and her hold loosened. Though he would rather not, for he doubted that she was able to stand upright on her own, he slowly released her in response.

He was surprised to see that she stood quite steady on her feet.

He was even more surprised when she turned and walked toward the last remaining log.

0.o.0.

Tenten could feel her seal tingling as she slowly forced her body to move towards the piece of wood, that was so much more. She could also feel Neji's gaze on her back, and it made the corner of her mouth lift. She knew he was aware of the state of her body, and that the fact that she could move surprised him. But her will was too strong to crumble now, and she had been through too much to just give up now. She wanted it official. She wanted the others to know for certain, she was ready, and she was going to be trained.

She wanted to destroy that damned piece of wood that had kept her for weeks now.

**_That's the spirit, I knew you were truly my granddaughter. _**Tenten smirked, but didn't dare to respond. Neji was watching her every move, thus he would surely catch up if she as much as muttered a response. She stumbled, but forced herself upright before Neji could do anything. Having finally reached the log, she placed a gentle hand upon it and slowly let it slide down. Silently she watched it for a moment, before dropping in her battle stance.

_Be with me, grandfather, and watch how I earn the right to study beneath you._

Without a thought she let her leg fly, hitting the side of the log, putting all remaining strength in her body behind it. For one, terrified second, she thought she wasn't going to be able to, but then her leg flew through the wood, effectively cutting it and destroying the log. A weak, but satisfied smile curved her lips as she completed her swing. Then her eyes glazed as she, once again, lost consciousness.

0.o.0.

Both Hinata as Sakura relaxed at exactly the same time. Sakura smiled in a tired kind of way and rested her head on the back of the couch, closing her eyes as she did so. Hinata let out a tired, but satisfied sigh as she rested her elbow on the arm rest and rested her chin on her hand as she watched the night make place for the morning.

It had been a few **long** hours. But the ticking of the clock seemed cheerful now, instead of threatening.

Still, despite the early hours, their bodies hummed with a content feeling. They were finally complete, all three of them. They could move on now. Perhaps even train together. And no matter what, they would have two others to fall back on. For they were connected in both spirit and body, something which was something they had, and had not, have difficulties to get used to. Needless to say, their own feelings confused them, but that wasn't of importance now.

The doorbell rang.

Expecting Tenten, both Hinata as Sakura stumbled to the door. Only now did they feel their exhaustion from staying up all night. Sakura leaned against the wall of the hall while Hinata moved forward to open the door.

Both stiffened in shock.

They had expected to see a tired, but extremely satisfied Tenten. They had expected to see her, worn and dirty from training, leaning against the wall. They had expected to see Tenten conscious.

What was before them, was a mildly annoyed looking Neji, with an unconscious, drenched,Tenten nestled comfortably against his body.

"Neji-nji-san," Hinata said softly, surprised but not uncertain nor scared. She had truly grown. Neji offered her a stiff nod before brushing past her. For a moment he stood still in their apartment, taking it in it seemed, while Tenten steadily continued to drip water on the floor. Finally Neji spoke, somewhat annoyed,

"Is any of you two going to show me her room?"

Sakura finally blinked out of her stupor and send him a annoyed glare before leading him to the room which was Tenten's. As Neji slowly, carefully lowered her to the bed Hinata's soft voice sounded in the room.

"Is she hurt?"

Neji turned to coolly look at his cousin for a moment, making her stiffen. Sakura glared at him for it, but he ignored it, only turning back to Tenten. She was slowly making her bed damp, but he ignoredthat as wellas his eyes travelled over her form. Finally he shrugged, and answered though his eyes never left Tenten's form.

"Only some small cuts and bruises, from where she had hit stones and branches which were taken away by the river like herself,"

Both girls blinked before their eyes once again settled on Tenten's unconscious form. Without a word Sakura suddenly left to get a few towels, which she handed Neji without a word. Neji frowned slightly, wondering why he was the only one taking care of her, before beginning to dry the places he could reach without taking of her clothes. They could hardly fuss over Tenten at the same time, after all, and both girls looked as if they were about to faint from exhaustion. Tenten's steady breathing and relaxed expression assured Neji that she was going to be alright. Though he wasn't that much worried…of course….

Restraining from shaking his head, for it must look strange if he would, Neji was glad that Sakura distracted him with another question.

"How did she end up in the river?" She asked, frowning mildly. Neji paused as Hinata too frowned confused. They blinked as a hoarse, tired laugh suddenly came from Tenten who slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Hinata and Sakura with dazed eyes, apparently not aware of Neji being in the room.

"He pushed me," her hoarse voice answered, "It was the only way…"

Both girls immediately understood, while Neji frowned in a way which seemed close to anger.

"Who pushed you?" his voice was oddly calm, as he quickly arranged his expression to a blank one. But Sakura had the strangest suspicion that he knew something was up, as he glanced at them briefly before his eyes focussed on Tenten again. Tenten looked mildly surprised before she blinked and her eyes focussed.

"Neji?" her tone was surprised as she tried to sit up, "What are you doing here? What am I doing here? Did you carry me?"

Neji made a noncommittal sound as he gently pushed her down again. Tenten silently stared at him as he watched her. He resisted the urge to frown mildly as she muttered a soft "Oh" in understanding. She always did manage to read him, even while he wasn't trying that hard to communicate. To Tenten's horror she felt her cheeks heat as she muttered a soft "Thank you," after that. Again, Neji didn't respond, but she hadn't expected him to.

Suddenly he stood, looking down on her with an arrogant air of a man who knew what he was capable off.

"You will tell me in time, Tenten. But for now, I suggest that you get some rest,"

Without any further word, and only a nod to her two female friends who had been suspiciously quiet, he left the apartment.

Three.

Two.

One.

"So what happened?" Sakura asked, curiously as she walked over to sit on the edge of Tenten's bed. Hinata, who also looked very curious, followed her example and seated herself besides Sakura. Tenten smiled slightly.

Ah what the heck, the night was lost anyway.

And she started to tell them everything.

_To be continued._

_There, another chapter at last. Now for the people who are interested as of why I hadn't updated sooner, I was really busy with school. Yes, school. My holiday starts much later then those of most of you, and they decided to end it with a week filled with tests…_

_But, I've survived the week, and finally managed to update. __Aren't you proud?_

_Until next time!_

_Gasha Aisu._


End file.
